


Never again a Warfaring Nation

by AntiTerraFirma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTerraFirma/pseuds/AntiTerraFirma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Japan have been allies for seventy years now, and consequently attachments have been formed and treaties signed. One of these is a defense pact that leaves Japan with little defensive capabilities and America as the sole provider of protection of her and him both. However when America is attacked, with nuclear weapons no less, as a man and a country, Japan feels he should help her as best he can. After all, she nursed him back to health... It is only right for him to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, another Japan/Fem! America fanfic - wait, there aren't that many of these. WHY? Anyway, I felt the need to add to this fandom, so here we are! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> And fun little fact, America and Japan do have a defense treaty - though I like to think we'd kick ass for each-...other without it. I admit I found it funny when North Korea fired the missile that landed so close to Japan. I like to imagine that Japan would be glaring at North Korea as America stands behind Japan with a manic grin, wide eyes and a very, VERY big gun.
> 
> Anyway I intend for this to be a shorter fic, but with me, whose to say? Ja ne!
> 
> Kuso= Damn  
> Hayaku=Hurry

It was times like these, very rare and far between, that made him feel much like a neutered dog.

As the “Nuclear missile” launched by North Korea landed just outside his home, right in the sea of Japan, every solider in every base was on high alert. Whether they be Japanese blood or American born, guns were loaded, planes fueled, and eyes kept on the lookout.

Today, Japan had been wanting a peaceful morning of trimming his bonsai trees and sitting with his cat. Instead, he was dressed in full formal regalia, complete with sword at his hip. He was looking forward to a visit from America, her concern for him being a major part of the visit, however, she was also coming to renegotiate the terms of their defensive pact.

It was true, that as it stood, Japan had little defensive capabilities on his own. America and he had long since agreed that she would be responsible for his safety, and for nearly seventy years no one had dared even threaten him, not with the bombshell blonde at his back.

Kiku stared straight ahead, flicking his sword out of his sheathe with his thumb, then placing it back.

_Flick._

_Clack._

There was no other sound in the room, as he and his Prime Minister Abe waited for America's arrival. In the meantime, he would deal with the fury of his people in the only way he knew how...

_Flick._

_Clack._

“Dude! Japan!” The sliding door to the meeting area opened, as the superpower herself strode right in and hugged the infuriated island nation. “Hey – you okay? Nothing hit you right? Oh I'm going to kick North Korea's ass – Just you watch!”

Kiku tensed at her touch, and for a split second forgot his manners as the imperialist in him, thought long dead, glared at his ally. But at hearing her concern, he relaxed. It always was her loyalty to her allies that softened him towards her.

The tenseness in his shoulders eased ever so slightly.“I'm fine, America-san. No, the missile did not hit me, but I do want to talk to you about the treaty...”

“Yes! Absolutely!”

“I want to be able to defend myself America-san. I don't need to have a huge military complex, I just want to be able to protect my own, even your troops too, without being in violation of the treaty. Let me at least shoot my guns at our enemies...”

“Yes- that makes perfect sense! It shall be done!”

“Hold on there Amelia, there is considerable amounts of paperwork to do,” America's president walked in the door, just now able to catch up with his energized country. “Did you tell them about the warships?”

Kiku perked up. Was there more enemies around that needed destroying?

“Oh yeah! Japan, we already got in contact with South Korea, and we are bringing warships your way! If things heat up, we have your back Japan – no doubt!” America pounded a fist to her chest twice.

Smiling for the first time today, he silently enjoyed the spark in her eyes. Like he said, loyalty.

 

* * *

 

For fuck's sake, couldn't this woman give him a break? Ivan glared at America from across the table, the world meeting rather tense and quiet due to the situation.

“We need to make sure that Syria has a stable leader, someone not willing to use chemical weapons on it's people! Any suggestions?”

He sighed again. He was hoping that with his country going into Syria to help fight ISIS, it would help bring him and Amelia closer. But it was clear that fighting ISIS was not America's only goal. Could she not see that by taking Assad out, she was depriving him of one of his closer allies? Not only that, but she was destabilizing another nation, yet again! Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand.

“You know as well as I do that your 'proof ' of Assad's chemical weapons is not proof at all! Even your ally _Germany_ has had his doubts! Just help us defeat ISIS then we can discuss this matter after.”

“H-Hey... We weren't sure back then...” Germany began to defend himself, but the command of attention was not on him; when it came to these two, nothing ever deviated from their intense focus on one another.

Ivan knew she wouldn't listen to him. She never listened to him- not anymore. Sometimes he even wondered why she showed up to the meetings... the fading superpower was so far gone that she mistrusted even her own allies and government.

“Tch.” America met his eyes for once, used to doing that now that he'd put his military where his mouth was. “Russia, you have way too much bias for me to listen to you. You're not even there to fight the enemy- you're there to defend your dictator buddies! Besides, the flood of refugees won't stop unless we solve the war.”

“They won't go back to an unstable country with no leader and you are likely to pull out before things are finished – like you usually do.” Ivan glared at America, a shared history burning between the nations.

To his surprise, it was her that gave out first.

She must have been far more exhausted than he thought.

“Look, Russia, the refugees won't go back to a country that kills them. You're right about that. Which is exactly why we should get rid of Assad. They won't go back to a fascist state! Surely we can figure out someone to take his place who is more reasonable, who will be able to let you have your access to the Mediterranean, and who will not abuse the people. Please Russia, we can figure this out!”

The whole room was stunned. What just happened? They could see Amelia shiver, and England and Japan, who sat nearby America, turned to her. Japan actually stood as England questioned, “What happened to you girl?”

Ivan was struck. Did America just say something... mildly reasonable? Kind even? He narrowed his eyes as Japan put a hand on America's shoulder. She was quivering, cheeks flushed from embarrassment... or was the country ill?

“I- I just spoke for... my people. Well, that was weird ... Guess they don't want to fight or something -”

Without warning, she screamed. England seemed scared, and Japan made a move to guide America to the floor, her legs not having the slightest chance of supporting her. Ivan noticed Canada floating somewhere behind her sister, as the entire world shoved their way towards the now crying stars and stripes.

Ivan hadn't seen her tears in almost a century.

He stood, hands clenched, a feeling that as a man, he should go help the woman, but Japan was already there. The gut wrenching in Ivan's stomach worsened as he saw Japan wrench open her bomber jacket – with surprise at the Island's actions towards a female washing over him. A sense of dread came after as he saw red bloom on the tops of her breasts and shoulder.

“ _Kuso_! America-san! Who did it?” Japan met America's eyes, and Ivan saw Japan take off his jacket, using the white cloth to put pressure on her wound. It didn't much help...

_Who did it? Who attacked America...? This I would like to know as well._ Ivan did understand that whoever it was, it made even Japan curse.

“Japan I... I'm so sorry. I had no idea. If I'd.... known it would have hurt you.... this much, I -”

“No need for that now, you've apologized for seventy years. We need to get you to a hospital. Especially -”

America began to scream and to Ivan's horror, the open wound began to sizzle, and a spider like bubbling began crawling across her wound.

“Germany-san, call for help, then come over her and help me soak up the blood!”

England somehow found his voice as he knelt next to his daughter. “What in the bloody hell is going on!? Japan?!”

The other Island nation said nothing, and instead gave all his focus to the woman lying prone on the floor.

Ivan moved closer to get a better view, but he could no longer get really near to her, as she was surrounded by other nations. Germany had to shove France and Canada aside to get close enough to help.

“What just happened to Amerika!?” He heard himself shout – louder than the other clamoring nations.

Japan looked up for once and merely said, “Nuclear Detonation. Once she heals, she's going to war!”

 

* * *

 

 

The pain was.... She couldn't breathe! She clawed at the hands that clamped down on her chest, but then she remembered:

Japan.

Had this been the pain he'd felt when she -? …Seventy years wasn't nearly enough of an apology.

Her people were in shock, and she could feel their screams racking her body as if it were her lungs in use. Amelia could _see_ California's valleys burning, and she could _see_ the massive destruction in Alaska's territories. People were going into underground bunkers in Oregon and Washington... People in D.C -

“America-san! Breathe or I will do it for you!” Japan's face swam in her vision before her attempt to obey him.

_Wow, me, obeying him? Such a strange day today..._ A distant part of her, the part of her that was probably going into shock, seemed to be amused at the situation.

The United States of America attempted to expand her ribcage and fill the two little bags in her chest with air, but the attempt was so painful she stopped with a cough. _I think... I think my lungs are bleeding... Hmm, I wonder..._

She felt smaller, but noticeably steady hands hold her jaw open and squeeze her nose. Suddenly, she felt air push against the blood in her chest, and pain flew through her after that. On instinct, Amelia coughed and felt blood come up past her lips. She opened her eyes and saw red against Japan's pale skin. Remorse flooded through her and she tried to fight to get air, just so she wouldn't spit up all over Kiku again.

Where was she? America couldn't remember. Wait... She was arguing with Ivan...

Ivan. Had he done this too her?

No. His look of shock had been to genuine, and they'd spent so long threatening each other with nukes, she doubted either one of them would actually use them now... North Korea?

Now that felt more like the truth. She could feel it in her gut... or was it just pain?

Well, Amelia supposed that Ivan would get the chance he wanted in Syria...

 

* * *

 

He took off her jacket and set it aside. On his private plane back to his house, Japan constantly busied himself over America. Thankfully, they were only in China's home when America was attacked, so they were not too far away from the shores of Kiku's country. He could have left her there, in the hospital bed of a communist country, but he felt she would be safer making the trip across the yellow sea. China had been extremely insulted and confused as Kiku loaded her into his plane.

Japan didn't care. As far as he was concerned, China was more likely to poison her as to heal her.

Still, perhaps he should have taken the risk? No, it felt too much like abandoning America behind enemy lines to him. Regardless, it was too late now as the plane began to take off.

A bead of sweat formed on the back of Kiku's neck as a new worry as to what altitude would do to her wound came over him. He himself had been taken back to America's home when she nuked him, but the details of how it had affected his body were lost to him.... Perhaps he should have stayed behind with her in China? but then, they would both be in danger...

Germany was with him, as was England, France, Italy and what felt like a spirit. He was thankful at least for the ever focused Deutschland, because as America surprisingly kept bleeding, he felt his hands begin to shake.

“We need to get her shirt and necklace off, Japan.”

England looked shocked at Germany, even as the spirit tried to calm down a tearful France and Italy.“What did you say Kraut!? You will not undress my daught- Japan what are you doing?!”

“We have to take off the shirt because it's already sticking to her body. There is too much blood!” Japan looked up at his friend then turned his attention to the scissors that were already making their way through the tan cloth of her shirt. Kiku didn't even notice her naked torso, nor did he let her nudity bother him as he removed her necklace and placed her jacket under her head. What did bother him was the stillness of her body.

“Can she breathe at this height? Should we put a mask on her?” He asked Germany, but the blonde shook his head.

“Ja, we will. But she is breathing for now, so our first order of business is figuring out how to stop her blood loss.”

“Take the cover off of my bed. There should be a medical kit in there as well. Hayaku!” Japan could already feel the strain in his shoulders as he leaned over America, trying to keep her chest from the eyes of everyone else. After a long tense battle and the lack of cooperation from the wound, Japan and Germany finally got America's wound to stop bleeding.

_How did she heal this wound on me again? It was a radiation burn so..._

“We need to decontaminate the wound. We can not do much here, but we can wash the affected area gently – to remove some radioactive particles from her skin and -” A feminine voice seemingly from the void startled Japan, just as he was starting to finally breathe.

“Hey uh, France, Italy and I are girls, so we could take her and give her a bath? Please let us help!” It was Canada, and Japan didn't even have the energy to question where she came from. He nodded, and just like that, America was lifted out of his arms.

He felt his hands clench and release as a feeling of helplessness took over his limbs. Japan just sat there on his knees, the hum of the plane the only noise in the room as Germany and England just stared off into nothingness.

“So that was nuclear wounds huh?” Germany mumbled something else, but Japan just ignored him. _Who could have done this to her? They will pay once I find them -_

“Japan... I had no idea.” Germany was staring at a spot on Japan's shoulder, and it was then that the dark haired nation just realized that his jacket was gone, left in the meeting room, drowned in America's blood. His scars were clearly visible against his pale skin as he tried to cover them with a bloody hand, but stopped.

“It is nothing Germany-san. Only...” Kiku hesitated, “Only now America-san and I match. This is not at all what I would wish...”

Germany nodded and England looked out the window as the cabin drifted into a long, painful silence.


	2. Friends are the Best Medicine

It wasn't long before they landed in Japan's home, as many planes had been grounded across the world, leaving many airways open. The medics had brought the stretcher on the plane, and had to outright ignore Japan's steady presence next to them.

Amelia had been washed and dried to the best of the other nation's abilities, but it wasn't nearly enough. The burn was more visible than before, and now it had a clear outline with angry red surrounding it. The skin still seemed to be bubbled up a bit, but they had avoided that the best they could. Kiku mourned internally as he knew that America the beautiful would be forever scarred.

The men in hazmat suits then strapped Amelia up tight and were gone in the blink of an eye. Japan merely stared at the exit and everyone else remained silent as _they_ stared at _him_.

“Germany! Will there be nuclear war now Germany? What do we do?”

“Shh, mein leibchen, it will be okay. The American's will figure things out and so will we.” His eyes were looking off in the distance, even as he kissed the top of her head. Slowly Germany wrapped an arm around Italy, and the couple made a their exit, the redhead's face buried in her husband's shoulder.

It felt like forever with silence permeating the plane and even the tarmak.

France then grit her teeth, seeming to dread what she had to say.“Mon petit lapin, we must go now. There is... nothing else we can do for her in this moment...”

“France! You can't be serious?! We can't just go!?” England glanced back at Japan's sullen face and grit his teeth. He sighed, grudgingly, “What should we do?”

“We go back to our countries and calm them before panic sets in and figure out what to do as America goes to war.”

France stood there with a face of grief, normally coiffed hair starting to fall to pieces, and withstanding her lover's upset until finally he relented. With an extraordinarily tired face he turned to the young Japanese man. “Please, Japan, I will return shortly. Make no mistake of that! However I can feel the worry of my people in my bones, as I'm sure you can too.” Japan didn't even meet England's eyes. “But please, Japan, take care of my baby while she is in your home.”

England walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Kiku didn't even flinch. He was too numb. “Thank you for your help with her today. Goodness knows how she'd have fared without you.”

Soon, it was just Kiku, alone with the ghostly form of Amelia's sister. He was glad for once, that her aura was so dim that it didn't even disturb him.

They got a cab and headed to the hospital where America was being taken, Kiku paying a great amount of Yen to keep the driver quick and quiet as the two walked steadily past the glass doors.

“Japan – what do we do?” Canada's hair fell into her face as she chewed at her nails.

“We do what we need to do. However -” He turned towards the tall blonde, “Can you tell me if you have the same blood type as America-san? She will need a transfusion.”

“I- I don't know, I -”

“Also, I may need you to write me a list of things I will need.”

“I- Okay, but why -”

Kiku could feel Canada's stare, but he kept his eyes forward, shoulders tilted ever so slightly forward and steps ever so slightly quicker. “I will keep her with me. As soon as she gets what I can't give her here-”

“Japan-”

“Which is only the blood transfusion and maybe some prescriptions -”

“You can't-”

“ _Anata ga kake shimasu ka!?_ ” Kiku breathed deeply, alarmed at the tone and decibel of his voice, and stopped outside the elevator that would take them to America. “Gomen Nasai, Canada-san, but I _must_ do this. America-san is my ally, my friend and she took care of me in the same way. I will take good care of her in return, okay?”

Canada merely stared at him for a good twenty seconds before the ding of the elevator sounded. “Fine. Tell me what I need to get.” She pulled out her phone and began typing down the things he would need.

 

* * *

 

They had pulled her skin off in sheets. The affected area around the wound had started to die and peel away, even after the regular burn had been treated and the blisters lanced. It was in this condition that Kiku was finally able to take her home, a whole two weeks after the initial attack.

She had already gotten past the initial stages of large radiation poisoning, and thankfully had only lost a little bit of hair and had only had one seizure. However, her stomach had not been as blessed, because she could not keep any food down. The large nation looked very small as he'd carried her into his home.

“Amelia-chan, just one more spoon of miso, and two more of the sliced beets, then you may sleep some more, please.” Kiku held the curved spoon to her lips, but for once, the American's mouth stayed closed.

“Amelia-chan, I know you are not sleeping, you were awake ten seconds ago.”

When he heard a soft and sleepy, but ultimately fake, snore, he sighed. “I will pour this down your nose if you do not open your mouth.” His voice held a finality to it, and almost on cue he heard her squeal.

“But Kiku! Im full, and I can't stand the beets! They make me sick!” Her blue eyes opened and her lips tightened. Using her one good arm, Amelia pulled up the blanket she was under all the way past her chin, ready to block her nose at a moment's notice.

“You forgot something...” Kiku's blank stare as he moved the spoon of miso close made her squeak in part amusement and part fear.

“Kiku- _Kun! There!_ I am done, bro, seriously! Plus the beets taste nasty! And they make me sick; why do you want me to be sick Kiku-kun, huh?”

“It is not the beets, it's the radiation sickness. And the beets are good for building your blood back up." Amelia-chan pulled the blanket away with a petulant huff and opened her mouth, and Kiku's dark brown eyes traced the bruising that the radiation was forming around her shoulders, neck and back.

More beets were needed.

“Would you like me to pour some sugar on the beets? I know how your sweet tooth operates; so we should probably cave into it's demands, yes?”

Amelia-chan smiled even as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the little red vegetable slices. “If only Kiku. Uh, Kiku-kun. Oh man, let's just get this over with.”

She sat up on the futon, holding the cover to her chest. She wasn't wearing a shirt, as the touch of cloth on her wound caused her great pain. However Kiku didn't want to dishonor his friend further by staring, so he kept his eyes on the beets as he brought them to her lips.

“Ugh! God, I hope I can keep these down. Man this sucks!”

“Do not complain. This could be worse you know – I mean, even Russia and China have stopped by to ask how you were. They could be here. Right now. Feeding you more beets -”

“Oh god Kiku-kun stop! You're freakin me out bud!” She shivered and he smiled. “You really are the master of all things creepy, dude!”

“Really? I thought the idea of Russia trying to feed you with no shirt on would be kinda cute -”

“Ahhh! Liar! Kiku-kun _whhhyyyy?!_ That would be so not cute... Hey you told them I was sleeping when they came over right?”

Kiku, chuckled slightly, “Sleeping and sick. They have not been by since.”

Amelia-chan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed only slightly, proud of himself for not reacting too strongly to her touch.

“You see Kiku _-kun,_ this is why you're the man, man!”

* * *

 

She hated this, relying on him. He was a freaking awesome friend, and she loved her bros dearly.

But as she laid down in her room, Kiku-kun sitting at the Kotatsu table and their eyes on some anime, the guilt was eating at her. She kept her smile up, naturally, because it wouldn't be very American to burden her bud further with a sad face, but damn, she needed to leave. She had practically been in traction here for like – a month!

“In the end, L is indeed the greatest detective on Earth...” The anime was a good one, but she turned to look out her window, wondering how her men were doing, no doubt already on the shores of South Korea already. Matter of fact, how was South Korea doing? Were they attacked with nukes?

“What is the matter Amelia-chan? Why are you sad?”

She turned to see concerned eyes both facing her and seeing past her mask.

“Ha ha! Dude, why would I be sad? This is a beastin' show, I have you here-”

“Because I am not a fool, and because you taught me how to read your atmosphere.”

“Damn it.” She sighed, a smile tugging at her lips despite herself. “It's cool dude. I just, uh, was thinkin' I wanted to let you know that I need to go soon and stuff...”

There was a moment of silence before she met Kiku's eyes. She immediately regretted it. He was smiling, but she could see his feelings of “unpleasantness” just brewing beneath the surface.

“You wish to go fight with your men, don't you?” He smiled.

“Uh, well, Kiku-kun, I've never not fought with my men -”

“Iie. You will be doing no such thing.”

“Kiku-kun! I -”

“Before you get started, I know you hate orders. Gomen, but I cannot allow you to fight in your condition understand? This is different than any wound you ever had before. Remember how long I needed to recover?”

“Yeah but -”

“And besides, your soldiers and and South Korea's men are already beating back the North Korean 'blitzkreig'.” Kiku laughed a tad bitterly. “Honestly, I think they thought China would legitimately back them and their conquest, but they were not about to go to war for the North. Not after the stunt they pulled.”

“But why haven't we glassed them yet?”

Kiku looked at her with concern in his eyes, but continued, “Because your leader said... what was it... 'Wring the necks of those dogs with our own hands'? Personally, I think it was simply because China didn't want all that nuclear radiation near their borders and it may have brought them in the battle should nuclear weapons be used against North Korea.”

“True, you are probably right, as per usual... Hey, Kiku-kun...” Amelia held her hand out to him, and he knelt by and hesitantly took it. “Thank you. Honestly, for everything. I – I don't know why you do all this for me, but I appreciate it.”

Kiku smiled, even as his eyebrows furrowed. “Of course, we have been allies for nearly a hundred years now. Or have you forgotten?”

“No, dude, never. It's just... I didn't expect you to react to me getting nuked by, well helping me. I thought that -”

“Ameria-chan, if you say that you thought I would be happy that you were attacked -” There was silence for a few moments. “You were weren't you!”

“Well I – not happy, per se, but you may have thought it was fitting -”

He pulled his hand from hers, his accent showing. “I cannot bereive you. Do you know just how much I care? Thousands of my peopre went to give you rerief aid. Did you think I would just reave you arone through this?”

“Kiku, I – no. I am sorry. I just have trouble with friends, ya know? Heh, cuz usually people just expect the great America to handle things on her own, and I should cuz I'm the hero an' all, but, well, I just...” Amelia grit her teeth. “It's just tough - just a little bit. Heh heh, ya' know what I mean?”

“Ameria-chan -”

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted your kindness Kiku – You are a good ally. It's just, when it comes to allies that aren't family, they usually kind of bail on me and so -”

“Ameria-chan, I have said it before and I wirr say it again. _I._ _am._   _not. Russia._  We have been through war and back. We wirr be fine, prease stop crying.”

She tensed, as Kiku dabbed at her face with the sleeves of his yukata. Flinging herself onto her side, she pulled the covers up and laughed. “Hahah crying! Your are crazy Kiku! Hero's don't cry dude – I am just sweating cuz my fever is coming back. Imma take a nap now bro.”

“Hai hai... hmm, you are kind of warm, Ameria-chan. Also you forgot something...”

“Right! Night night Kiku- _kun.”_

“Thank you, and try not to _sweat_ so much. I am here for you okay?”

Amelia smiled to herself as Kiku stood and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Leibchen= My sweetheart or darling. Literally translates to "little love".
> 
> mon petit lapin= My little bunny
> 
> Anata ga kake shimasu ka = Do you want to bet?
> 
> Gomen Nasai = I am very sorry
> 
> Iie = (i-i-e) Is a very abrupt no in Japanese. There are more polite ways of saying no, but this one is more direct. 
> 
> Hai, Hai = yes, yes. 
> 
> Finally! I have been wanting to put this up for a while, but I have been waiting a week because I have been trying to space myself out. Gah! This means i'm going to have to wait a week to post the next one. T_T
> 
> Anywhoser, so for some reason I seem to have gotten it into my head that Japan would be a bit protective of America, in what little ways he can. I also figured that he would actually be able to read America pretty good, because of being so close for so long after all.
> 
> With this one there is less historical reference, and more how I think the world would react to a nuclear attack on the united states, Which is namely: Oh fuck.


	3. A Friend in Need

Kiku couldn't understand what went wrong.

Amelia-chan was now getting worse, not better. He had sent supplies, people, aid in every way, but it seemed all for naught. _What is the problem? She should be healing, laughing, and making me slightly uncomfortable with her brash personality. But now it's just..._

Kiku exchanged the small white towel on her head for another, cooler one, as her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was shallow, but still sounded somewhat watery. 

From what news had reached Kiku, the war in Korea had been going well, and had pushed the dictator and his supporters all the way up near the border of China. Nearly a few kilometers from where he himself had pressed the previous Korean government into near extinction. The similarities between his own military prowess and hers made him smile wide - before he callously shoved that part of him back into the locked box that was his brain.  _I am not that kind of nation, anymore. She is the one doing the protecting now... I am at peace._

But as he heard her whimper, he recognized that his lofty goal of uninterrupted peace seemed very much like it was nearing it's end. Not that he would mind fighting alongside such a strong warrior country - _No. No, no, no, no. Not that kind of nation..._  Kiku stroked her hair behind her ear and noticed it was lanky, and then he noticed that her blankets were soaked with sweat. Anxiety sliced through him as her fever kept rising. Armed with a thermometer and some water, he went to work cooling her down.

Putting  the tool in her mouth, he leaned in close. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and he could practically hear her heart beat from where he sat. Looking at the thermometer, his eyes widened and his heart stopped as he dropped the terrible thing.

She would have been dead if she'd been human.

Throwing the blanket off her, Kiku picked her up bridal style and cradled her head  in the crook of his arm. He carried her to his bath, but did not put her in it. The natural spring water that flowed into his own little onsen was naturally very warm, so he instead took a shower head and turned the cold water on high.  Normally it was to wash off before getting in the tub, but now it was used to soak them both.

"Ameria! Daijoubu ka?! If you can hear me, make some kind of noise, prease!" The water was cascading down her hair and hitting his chest and arms. As he moved his head closer to hear if she spoke, his face and hair were also drenched with water. He slipped to his knees, settling the limp body of his ally between them and just kept the cold water on her. It wasn't ice, however, and he wanted her chilled rapidly. 

"Hey, Ameria, wake up prease. Just say something. Anything." Kiku's heart was pounding in his chest as Amelia looked to be more limp and listless than ever. "Kudasai, Ameria. Tada hanasu... Idō... Nani mo..." He could hear himself speak in his native tongue as his worry took over. Had he missed something? Had he forgotten a treatment somehow? Had he killed her...?

He heard her take a deeper breath and immediately he leaned and put his chin on her soaked hair, the silk robes between them slick with water. He smiled fully as his concern took a back seat to his relief, just for a moment, before putting on his normal mask.

"Ki...ku" She breathed his name, and his mask immediately fell away again as he shivered. He had a feeling that there was no way he could continue treatment without concern for her now. He saw her fingers twitch as she opened her hand for his. He grasped it, and she clasped at his hand as hard as she could, no doubt to show him that she was still alive.  "tha... ki..." Kiku shook his head as her chest heaved twice.  "h... h- hurts..." 

"I understand, Ameri - Amelia-chan. Hold on." It was then that soaked socks made their way to the largest room in kiku's manor. She was surprisingly light as he did his best to ignore her nakedness, undoing the sash on her yukata with one hand and holding her aloft with the other.  His fingers grazed sides of her arms as he slid the soaked cloth from her body, eyes darting to "safer" places like the rise of the collar bone or the hollow of her waist.  Kiku did his best to dry her hair but there was only so much he could do with his own mostly drenched yukata. 

Sighing to himself, he tucked her into his own larger, softer futon, and tucked her in as best he could. He hoped that her fever wouldn't rise again, but there was not enough time to say...

He made sure to go behind a shoji screen to change into something else, in case she woke up or something. He would feel so embarrassed should she manage to catch a glimpse. _Though it's not like she's not see me before..._  

Kiku had just gotten on a pair of loose track pants on when he heard a loud banging on the door. He felt his jaw clench as he distinctly felt the need to go into isolation. He looked over to Amelia and decided that if he did do that he'd take her with him. Maybe she wouldn't mind?

"Open up Japan! We need to speak to you, it's important, Aru!" He could see China's cross face in his head and he wondered if the pounding in his head was from that or if he was coming down with Amelia's fever. "It's about the war, Aru! And bring America with you!"

 

* * *

 

China stood by her ally, Russia, as she nearly beat down Japan's door with her wok. The giant nation seemed to stare right through the wood as he smiled. 

"Why do you smile so intensely, aru? Excited or something?" China could sense it in Ivan after being so long around him. Something was irritating him and she wasn't quite sure what. Maybe it was her yelling?

"Do you not know? No, sorry you have been concerned with border affairs, that is right. Da, well,  America has not been seen or heard from in almost two months. The last one to see her other than Japan was her sister country, Canada. This is concerning..."

"Because, aru?"

"Because who knows what he is doing in there?" China raised a brow, and then two. 

"You do not think that -" China was about to raise her wok and Russia looked to her with darkening purple eyes.

"They could be conspiring to join -" 

"Together! In a diplomatic union! That whore better not touch my baby brother, aru!" China began to whack the door harder as Ivan crossed his arms.

"Nyet. I mean they would join in the war effort. America does not join with nations so easily - in that way. She prefers to have them strong, a little bit more so than herself, with powerful -" 

China noticed that Ivan froze as his eyes landed on Japan, as did she. A pit of nausea roiled in her stomach as Japan threw open his door, katana in one hand, and a hastily thrown together jacket over his shoulders. She could see the scars on his body plainly, as he wore only a thin shirt under his clothes. Matter of fact, the clothes he did wear looked hasty, as if he were just naked...

"That little - ugh! Japan, move out of the way I will destroy that capitalist -" China held up her weapon with a dangerous gleam in her eye. No doubt that capitalist had worked her wiles on her little brother once more, but was interrupted by Japan.

"China, do not call me your little brother and do not call America-san a whore or else you will not enter my home do you understand? I could hear your yelling from a mile away." 

China could see the irritation in Japan's eyes as they met with hers and as much as she wanted to rip the other country a new one, she needed to open a dialogue more. 

Ivan however, did not apparently feel the same way.  She saw him smile as he began fishing around in his jacket for his pipe, but she put a hand on his forearm to stop him. 

"We apologize, Japan, " Ivan huffed through his teeth, "Ahem,  _we apologize_ , however it is really important that we talk to you and America, because the situation in Korea has taken a turn for the worse."

Japan had narrowed his eyes at the two of them, but when they talked of the war, he seemed to come to his senses. "Hai. Come in, please. I shall make some tea."

"Will Amerika be joining us as well?" China saw Ivan tense when Japan shook his head and directed a glare at him.

"Iie. She will not. She has become seriously ill once more and will not be talking with us." Japan directed them to sit down on some softer pillows as he disappeared to make tea and dress more respectfully. 

She could see Ivan grinding his teeth together in an attempt to smile, and she elbowed him in the side as he began to kol. "What is your problem aru? You have to keep your cool. We can get rid of that warmongering country after we get Japan to agree not to help in the war."

"Haaaah. Haaah. Haaaaaaah!" The manic gleam in his eyes took over and China sighed. "And stop cursing Japan, aru! We need his coopera- hey where are you going?" 

Russia stood and began to walk off, but then turned around and said, "Wait... Almost forgot." He took off his boots and sat them near the door. "Would not want to be rude, da?"

"Russia...!" China reached out to warn him.

"No worries, China, I am just going to the bathroom." He waved as he wandered off into Japan's home. 

"Do you even know where everything is, aru?" China didn't receive a response from Russia, because he was already gone. 

 

* * *

 

Russia crept past Japan, as he leaned against his kitchen counter, making tea.  He seemed to be already dressed, so he'd need to make this quick.  As he made his way into the inner courtyard, he had to find Amelia. Cherry blossoms were swaying in the summer breeze, and the petals scattered across the wooden floor as Ivan decided to scour the back of the manor, just past the gardens. If indeed Japan and Amerika had merged, she would probably be in his room, and his room would probably be in the back. It only made sense.

Could she have united with him? It didn't seem likely, but he couldn't deny his eyes, and Japan was a man who seemed far too protective. Could that small asian man really make his way into her bed that quickly? Ivan shook his head vigorously. There was little chance that scrawny nation with no military muscle could have gotten _under her blankets,_ much less under her skin.

But he just had to know for certain, so he didn't accidentally, well, use that against the man during negotiations. Or maim him for no doubt touching America against her will. After all, if he knew America, she wouldn't want to stay put as long as she had without force.

He let his face relax as he noticed traces of some wet footprints to his left.  He smiled wide; Well he wouldn't complain if fate handed him this gift. 

Slowly but surely he made his way to where he was certain the capitalist hid.

 

* * *

 

Her hands shook as she closed the door behind her and made her way into her bedroom. There Japan lay, as per usual, his glare apparent even as she handed him some new books to read. He slowly turned his gaze from her to the window, even as he continued to bring his green tea to his lips. The radio buzzed in the background, the second red scare just starting with news of communists blaring past the speakers.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to come home so late today. I hate- had some trouble with Iv- Russia again. Just a late day at the office yeah? Going to be another rough day at the office tomorrow, ya' know?" Japan didn't look at her, only huffed. "...So I got you some more books to read! I, uh, am very sorry I am always working. Just never can get away from the boss now-a-days, not with him bugging me day after day! Hah, and Iv-Russia,  you would think that _he_ would know better, always talking big talk about nuclear... "

Amelia sat down in a chair next to Japan's bed, "Anyway, did you know that even a part of me was thinking about listening to him too, giving the whole communism thing a try - but there was no way I was going to go that route; I just wasn't ready and -"

"Amelia-chan, you are rambling again."

_That was weird, not how I remember this... He never used 'chan' this early on..._

"Try not to do that in my presence." _OKAY, now he's back._ "I tolerate your treatment, but I am a patient not your therapist." She could see him look away, even as she sought his eyes with her own. "Ki-" He glared at her, "Japan, you know I'm sorry about everything. I never wanted this for you when you came out of -"

"Isolation. Yes, yes, you've said it a thousand times before. Too bad that it has come to this." Japan narrowed his chocolate eyes to her before instantaneously, he was out of bed, wearing a clean cut suit and trying to put on a tie.

 _Wait... what? Why did time fast forward?_  

His hand didn't function as well, due to the... wounds on his shoulder and side. She figured the radiation might have done just a little bit of muscle damage... He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a couple moments when he looked at her.

"America-san, could you please?" 

"Oh, yes Japan, of course."  _Why am I just accepting this?_   Amelia fixed his tie as she said, "I hate to see you leaving so soon, Japan."  She wrapped her arms around him softly and put her chin on his shoulder. They were about the same height, but due to the hat Japan was wearing, seemed just a bit taller this time. Or maybe it was just in her head...

"I know, I know." He returned her hug. "But just think of it this way, now you won't have to change my bandages or help me move my arm anymore." 

"Yeah, but I stopped doing that ages ago!" She looked at him and he had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Do you remember when you first had to get me to take off my yukata so you could clean the wound?"

"Yeah! Geez you were so shy! And stubborn! I still remember that kick to the jaw like it was yesterday..."  Amelia both felt and heard him laugh.

"It's been two long since you've done that Ki - um Japan. The, uh, laughing, not the kicking me in the face I mean." He smiled wide, a rare expression on him, even for her. 

A moment of silence passed and Japan's shoulders tensed for a bit, and  the blaring on the radio got louder. This time McCarthy was calling Oppenheimer a communist, and Amelia involuntarily clutched onto Kiku- no  _Japan's_ coat. "I can't believe you're leaving right now!"

He looked at her and leaned her head against him. "Yes you can. We are both countries and we both have responsibilities to attend to."  She huffed and  unbeknownst to her, she held him tighter. "That being said, I will protect you from that bear okay?"

 _That bear? What bear? OH he must mean Russia. Back then, he had actually said  'Ivan'._ "Thank you, Japan... Oh, my head hurts. What is wrong with me today?" 

"Could be the radio?" Suddenly they were both in silence, the radio gone, and Amelia just shook her head. 

"No, I feel hot. Like, really overheated." She mumbled into Japan's chest but she knew he had heard. Somehow...  _Wait, even back when this did happen we didn't hug this long. He was way too shy for this and he - he would have shoved me away._   Amelia's thoughts stopped short as Japan tilted her head back and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Here, hope that makes it feel better?" For some reason her head began to pound, and she began to worry. 

"Kiku, what is wrong with you? This isn't how it happened. You were supposed to hug me and then slowly leave, but now you are -"  Then she felt his lips on hers and she caved. Did his lips really feel as soft as this? Did she forget how this scene played out  in the past- no she couldn't have. But as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she really wanted to believe this was how Japan felt. She yelped as he pulled away from her only to tilt her back and kiss her deeply.   _Oh now I know Kiku isn't this passionate -_

She clung closer to her fellow nation as her eyes caught the image of a bear staring at them through the window.  "Kiku look out. Kiku!"

 

* * *

 

"Kiku!"

He heard America call out the Island nation's name, her chest heaving air and her hands tangled in the sheets. He stared down at her form, no doubt struggling from a fever dream. He kneeled down and  rolled her over and then cursed when he noticed she was unclothed.

Russia took inventory of what was going on. America, his former enemy, was lying in Japan's bed. Moreover, _she was naked in his bed_. The arrogant country looked downright pitiful as she struggled and screamed from a dream he knew nothing about. By the looks of it she was also exceptionally ill. Not to mention she hadn't been seen by anyone in weeks, as Japan has kept her close to his chest.

Russia flinched at the image of Japan and America pressed close together in his mind's eye. Would Japan really have taken advantage of her when she was ill? Based on the evidence, this country was more twisted than he had anticipated. Putting his hand to her head, he felt the heat and wondered if the burns on her had become infected. 

Gently, he lifted the covers fully and hissed through his breath at what he saw. There was no swelling to indicate infection, but the burns were deep, and barely healed over. There was no doubt she'd scar as the skin over the wound was paper thin.

He brought his hand up to touch her shoulder, ghosting his fingers along the area, and was suddenly grateful that they didn't attack each other during the cold war. If they had managed to hurt each other like this... there would be no chance at forgiveness, he was certain. His fingers traced the wound down to it's lowest point, down towards the tops of her breasts, but brought his fingers away quickly as he realized that he had been tracing her body as he had once done ages ago. Throwing the covers back on her and trying to forget his lapse in judgement, he realized that  as he looked up, there was a blade pointed at his throat. 

"Stand up slowly Russia, and I will not impale you on my blade." Japan stood there, both hands on his katana and eyes... furious? Was that rage he was seeing? He hadn't seen that in years. He couldn't help but chuckle as he realized that he hadn't seen many things in years, including America's body.  Japan wasn't too indulgent it seemed and  the small country began to shake with fury. "Do you know what trouble you caused her?"

Russia narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? The cold war?"

"Yes, before, after, all of it! You are a curse to her, do you know?" He looked tense, like a snake coiling and hissing. No doubt he intended to spit venom. "You destroyed her, after you turned traitor -"

"She abandoned me! I was never a traitor. " He spat back.

"To her you were! I had to sit there, day after day as she agonized and despaired over you. I watched her grow more and more paranoid and afraid."  Russia rolled his eyes at Japan, and the smaller nation grit his teeth. "It was annoying at first you know, watching her break down, cry - " Ivan hesitated, and soon began to kol, "but then I realized just what a danger you were, and how it was tearing at her. I could do very little then, but I promised her I would protect her from you! And so here I am." Ivan felt Japan's blade press ever closer and he felt his blood boiling. 

"Tch! And what can the little tiny island do against the might of the Russian Federation, hmm? If I wanted to take her right out of your home, I could do so with no effort! But I would never want that _syuka_ again. You may do as you please - as you clearly already have." His tone let Japan know exactly what he thought about him and the naked woman lying nearby.

He knew he hit home when understanding, then rage writ itself deeper across Japan's face. "I have done nothing to dishonor her or myself! Now.Get.Out.Of.My.House!"

"Are you sure that you have not merged with the capitalist pig? It is laying naked in your bed, Japan." Ivan smiled, as he could feel himself return to a more relaxed state. 

"Leave now! And take my 'big sister' with you! I have to take care of Amelia, unlike you ever did." Ivan's leather gloves crunched as he balled his fists. Regardless, with a huff, Japan put his katana away and threw open the screen door. It slammed with a large noise, causing the woman in the bed to open her eyes, unbeknownst to the two men. 

Ivan walked to the door, and paused. "You would do well, Japan, to realize that you should not join the war with America. Much less merge with her. It would be very disadvantageous to the war effort and yourself..."

Japan just smiled at Ivan, then laughed and said, "If Amelia allows me to, then we will do as we please together, Russia-san."  Japan saw them out, and as Russia and China left the home, a huge slam sounding from behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada hanasu... Idō... Nani mo. = Just move... speak... anything.
> 
> Daijoubu ka = Informal version of "Daijōbu desu ka", which means "Are you alright?"
> 
> Kudasai = Please, as in "please do ____ for me".
> 
> Syuka (сука) = bitch/slut
> 
> The second red scare was actually the second round of communist paranoia that hit America, around 1946 - 1957. I find it a tad coincidental that the end of the second red scare ended the same year McCarthy died, but hey, what do I know, right? 
> 
> Ah yes, and speaking of McCarthy, he literally called Oppenheimer, the guy in charge of the Manhattan project, a communist and put him to trial. I don't actually know if it was aired on radio, but I would figure that as the guy who developed the strongest weapon known to man and who had helped wound Japan so badly, America would have known about it at least. See Oppenheimer was opposing the proliferation of nukes during the cold war, so he was too left-wing and therefore a "Commie". Isn't history fun?
> 
> Oh and speaking of red scares, Japan had a little bit of one themselves, mostly due to the American occupation of Japan right after the war and General MacArthur. Fun little fact no?


	4. Battle Plans

 

Kiku stood there, frustrated beyond belief. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been this - angry. Well he could, but those were darker times. His sword rattled in it's sheath as his hand shook. Perhaps those darker times were upon him again.

Japan put a hand to his face as he leaned against his front door and just breathed.  _The beast is right though, what could I have done to the Russian Federation?_  He knew that though he had kept his weapon clean, his katana was just as frail as his country's military. Hell, it might have even snapped on impact had he actually tried to swing at Ivan. 

Kiku grit his teeth as he threw his sword across the room, sending it crashing against the wall of his formal living room. It was a beautiful space, meant for meetings, but that didn't matter as he upturned a table  and smashed a vase for good measure. He sat down on one of the nice couches, put his head in his hands, then eyed the mess he'd made. Kiku knew that it was irrational of him to break stuff, his things most of all. But he couldn't deny that it seemed much like the only thing to do at that time. 

"What was wrong with me? What was I thinking?" _Who am I kidding?_ At the time... he was thinking that Russia was touching America while she was naked, vulnerable and ill. He was thinking that Russia was staring at her in the wrong way. He was thinking that she was not for Russia to see.  Kiku knew why he had acted so rashly, but part of him didn't want to believe it. In fact, he wouldn't  believe it- he was just helping out a friend -

But, he knew that even if he had tried to defend Amelia physically, he would have been defeated.

He grabbed a couch cushion and cursed as he threw that too. Japan could have done nothing if Russia hadn't decided to leave by himself. Kiku was weak.

He was useless to her.

Kiku was walking to his room, dreading looking her in the eyes, when he got an idea and decided to open up his phone. He had a number ready to be dialed in when he heard a raspy yell from his room. It was pitiful, and nearly begging. For Amelia to sound like that... She was calling his name, and just hearing it almost made his heart fell out of his chest. 

With every repeat his heartbeat and his pace sped up. Did Russia change his mind and try to come back? What could he do if he had? Could somebody have broken in? It wouldn't have been the first time someone had just barged into his home...

_Amelia..._

 

* * *

 

Her head was killing her and the light, even though there was very little in Kiku's room, made her skull split in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them right after, when she a loud slamming door.

"You would do well, Japan, to realize that you should not join the war with America. Much less merge with her. It would be very disadvantageous to the war effort and yourself..."  _Wait - Japan can't help me in the war you idiot - It's not in his code anymore! Damn commie - wait... merge?_ Amelia felt a little flutter in her belly as she thought of the idea of her and Kiku... But no, he would never want her like that, he was just a friend and- 

"If Amelia allows me to, then we will do as we please together, Russia-san." 

Amelia held her breath as the others left, and she closed her eyes as the effort of keeping her eyes open was too much for her.  _Me... and Kiku?  He had seemed pretty happy  when he talked back to Russia. Is he maybe... interested in me?_ She squeezed her eyes shut as her head pulsed and her breathing hitched. This was too much thinking right now  and besides, she wasn't Kiku's type. She was not demure, she was not petite and cute. No, he was probably just talking smack to Russia. Amelia grinned as she knew she'd taught Japan well. 

Also, she'd have to give him a big hug, for getting rid of Russia for her. Goodness knows what the Commie was planning! Japan had saved her innocence! 

She had just been falling back into sleep when she heard a glass vase break. It was a ways away, but the sound of glass breaking was hard to miss. 

"Kiku-kun?! Are you okay?!" She called out from the bed room, but she was fairly sure it didn't carry far enough. Could Russia and Japan have gotten into a fight? Matter of fact, why was Russia here anyway?

"Kiku-kun?! Hey Japan, bud?! You okay?!" Would he respond to his country's name better? She didn't think so, but as she didn't want to open her eyes or stand, she figured it worth a shot. 

When silence was her response, she began to get worried.  _Why am I just laying here? Get up woman you're the hero remember?! Go and be Kiku's hero dammit!_ With a push of will power, she pushed her torso off the futon, only to have her head swim and nausea come over her.   _Okay breathe. One. Two. Three._ She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she moved the blankets off of her and tried to push to her feet. She only succeeded in getting onto her knees.

 _Screw it! If Kiku's in trouble I will suck it up and crawl to him! Yeah, good ol' American ingenuity - U.S.A!_  Slowly, she moved forward, feeling her way to the screen door of Kiku's room. Pushing it open, she suddenly felt pain tear at her temples, and she could almost feel herself turn green. She leaned, on her knees, against Kiku's door, and began calling out to him again.

"Kiku-kun!? Please - Kiku-kun!?" She didn't know what the please was for, him to call out to her, or for him to come help her. Otherwise, she was distressed at herself for how quickly she seemed to reach her limit.  She was about to call out again when she heard near running her way. She cracked open an eye and saw her friend hurrying towards her. He nearly slid past her as he got close, but picked her up in his arms and put her back in bed immediately.

"What do you think you are doing Ameria-chan?" She could hear both his accent and his stern tone , but she couldn't risk looking at him or her illness would cause her way too much pain. 

"I heard glass... I thought you might be in trouble. I tried to come help you Kiku, cuz I'm your hero."  _Hey - the hero, not your hero! Dammit Amelia!_ She began to tremble as she could feel him pull her closer. He lay on top of the blankets, with her underneath, but even still, that was only so much material between her body and his...

"Ameria... I- eto... eto... That is very sweet of you to say. But I am fine, a vase just ferr. I wirr have to crean it up..."  She could feel Kiku slip his arm under her pillow and she decided to be brave and put her head on his chest. She nearly squealed when he didn't push her away but slung his other arm across her waist. He cleared his throat and managed to hide his blush by looking away. "By the way... Russia and China were here. They had wanted to tark to you and I but I sent them away."

"I know, Kiku. And thank you, you kept your promise." Amelia yawned and pretended to be mostly asleep when she felt Kiku push some hair behind her ear.

"Which promise, Ameria?" 

She yawned loudly, "The one to protect me from the bear..."

 

* * *

 

Japan had not expected to stay there next to America, but as she got more and more comfortable next to him, he felt himself following suit. As Amelia further buried her face into his chest, Kiku felt his eyelids drooping as well, even though some part of him was mildly bothered that as they lay there, they would have looked like lovers.

Kiku moved the arm that was around her middle, and settled his hand in the dip of her waist. Should he try and leave? He did not expect for her to sleep next to him in her condition when he laid her in his bed, but here he was. As he started to move his hand from the hollow of her waist to the small of her back, he pulled her ever closer and found that it was not in him to complain. He remembered his phone, and his plan, but felt that it could wait for one more night. Just this once...

However, as he began to relax, his eyes widened as he remembered that she was not clothed. Kiku tried to back away, but found she had clutched onto his shirt and so for better or worse, he was stuck there. He smiled and sighed, resigning  himself to laying beside a naked woman for the night. He fought the urge to blush as he began to realize that there were worse fates in life...

 

* * *

 

"What the Hell were you thinking?! You know we were there to get Japan to not interfere, and hopefully work with us, and we ended up getting thrown out at the point of his blade! And to touch America?! What was going through your head aru?!"

Ivan sulked as he followed Chun-Yan into her kitchen. Her hair was falling out of her once perfectly coiffed twin buns and her face was turning red with distress. He flopped into a chair as silence reigned for a moment or two, Chun-yan getting out cooking implements. 

 _Oh she was really mad then..._  

"Nene, you can't understand. It seemed like you were right when you thought they had merged, so I had to see for myself..." Ivan began to rub his face with his gloved hands.

Chun-Yan set the dishes aside and leaned against the counter, sighing. "Ugh, I know Ivan. But that wasn't what the problem was at the time - though the thought of that woman touching my little brother sickens me too. But why did you go and start petting her, aru?"

"I wasn't  _petting her_ , I just -"

"That wasn't what Japan was telling me as he shoved his sword in my face."

Ivan glared at her momentarily and her scowl deepened right back at him. "You don't understand, Nene. Things are always intense between Amerika and I, love each other, hate each other, always our focus is directed towards the other, da? We live inside each other's heads and wont leave!" Ivan cringed internally as he desperately yearned for some vodka.

"Ivan..."

"What?" 

"You are being melodramatic again." Chun-Yan leveled a stare at him and he began to kol.

"Nyet! This is truth! Is how things are!" Chun-yan just stared at him blankly even as he wildly gesticulated. After a few moments Ivan remembered how to breathe normally again.

"You all better now, aru?"

"Da... Da. I apologize, Nene."

 Chun-yan shook her head as she began to cook them food. She could hear Ivan's stomach growling from where she stood, and she knew he got kind of grumpy when he didn't eat. "Ivan, I know you both have had a really unhealthy obsession with each other for a very long time..."

"We were in love once."

"Yes, yes as you have told me many times. As I was saying, this is clearly something that needs to be removed Ivan. It is not good for you." She set out glasses and brought him a bottle from his stash that he had left at her place. He uncapped the vodka quickly and she smiled. "Good you will be back to yourself in no time."

"Are you calling me a drunk, Nene?"

"Yes, now let me finish." Chun-Yan sat opposite him, her lips forming a sad smile. "You know I was there for you the whole time, right? When the cold war was at it's worst, aru?"

Ivan said nothing as he nodded, shoulders tense. They didn't really talk often of those times, but now she had to bring it up, and he could feel the strain in his body.

"I want you to know that, from the looks of it, if Japan has not merged with America yet, he soon will." Ivan took another shot as the vodka mixed with the jealousy in his stomach. It made him struggle to keep the burning liquid down. "Yes, I can see you are ill, but Ivan, you need to prepare yourself for this inevitability." She reached out and put a hand on his. He closed his eyes and turned his hand to grasp hers. "Stop believing things could be like they were with the Romanovs- I know you didn't want things to happen this way with her, but nothing can change the past."

"Nene, that is not fair. I have always been able to keep her focus on me, she has no time for anyone else. If I keep her focus on me and not Japan... no, you are right. She was in his bed, _his bed,_ Chun-Yan! Any red-blooded male would be in it with her - staking his claim and -" His vodka did not taste as good in his mouth the second time as he just barely kept his lunch.

"No! No, no,no. See this is what I mean! You can't keep doing this to yourself. You kept hoping, that through the cold war she would come to you... Every day you went to sleep in a cold bed because of that! I saw it, so do not deny it! Here," She poured him another drink, pushing it towards him, "What you can do is this. Have no more dealings with her. If you need someone to handle issues between you and her, let me handle it. You recover, and let her fight her endless wars in endless jungles, even if my brother wants to follow."

Ivan nodded at his best friend's wisdom. But could he just let it go? Nearly a century of arguing, near war, and mistrust... but he had also had more than a century of close ties, fighting alongside her, shy but passionate kisses and that was what kept him hoping... He shook his head. No China was right. Like a bad drug, he could give her up, if not immediately, then soon enough.

"Alright Nene, then you have a new task to handle." He took a deep breath, "I am sorry, but Amerika has offered to take off the sanctions, encourage the others to do so, and is allowing me free reign in Syria, so long as I don't get involved in the war in North Korea."

He could see the shock in her face, along with a bit of sadness. "What do you mean, aru?!"

"I received a call from my president on the way here, Nene. It is a good bargain, one rarely seen by the _Amerikanski;_ I have to take it." 

"But... well, I suppose that America is trying to make sure this is not another world war. South Korea, America, and North are already involved, so keeping you out..."

"Would keep us from falling back into proxy wars and starting a nuclear world war three. I suspect that America will offer you something as well."

"Tch, to stay out of it,aru?! North did mess up when he launched those missiles, true, but he is one of the only few communist nations left. If you do not want to help, I will. Getting at least slightly involved will also help you as well."

"Chun-Yan! This is potentially world war three!" Ivan was shocked. He had been shocked when Putin called him up and said that the Americanski wanted a deal - a good deal at that. He had also been a little insulted that they thought he would jump into nuclear war for North Korea. 

They were communists true, but...

"I know! I will not send weapons, but I will send bandages, food, water... maybe some nice clothes? I haven't decided yet." Ivan realized that she was still clutching his hand and he wrapped both his around the appendage. 

"Nene, that will be construed as helping the enemy. You know they will declare war on you too?"

"No, Ivan. I don't think they will." Chun-Yan had a thin smile on her face, and Ivan's heart began to pound with worry. 

"Nene-"

"I am now, the strongest economy in the world you know... and I have the largest amount of armed forces. I could just send in troops under the guise of humanitarian aid."

"But -"

"And since the Americans want to virtually wipe out North -"

"Why -"

"I can easily get away with putting some troops just this side of too close..."

"Chun-Yan..."

"And since Americans tend to want to shoot at anything close to North Koreans..." Ivan was silent as his eyes widened. What was she doing this for?

"I can, at will, decide to threaten America with war. I can leverage them for what little I can squeeze left. I will be honest, I was surprised at how quickly their stocks plummeted -"

"China!" Ivan leaned across the table and nearly shook her, "What are you thinking?! You know what these bombs do, da? Who is to say that you will not also be nuked if this happens?! I cannot allow you to be hurt, so do not put yourself in this position!"

"But If i get a bit more, say reparations, I can send some aid to you... The sanctions were awful to you Ivan..." Chun-Yan met his eyes and he knew that she could see his tiredness from a contracting economy. "Years of these things are wreaking havoc to you. I could revitalize you once they lift the sanctions if I do this."

He sighed, got up from his chair, and went and leaned his forehead against hers. She always did try to help him when she could, and how could he deny that? But still, it was too risky to let her go... He couldn't. 

"Nene, do not do this da? I will be fine. I am already working on my market diversity. You don't have to threaten war for me." He felt her smile more than saw it as she brought him into a hug. 

"I know Ivan, I know. Don't worry, I won't." Ivan only hoped she was telling the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry about the lateness guys, work is a killer!*
> 
> Eto...= Sort of like the placeholder, "um..." in English.  
> Nene = A nickname given to fem china from those close to her. I figured Ivan wouldn't hesitate to call one of his best friends that, yes?  
> Chun-Yan = Fem China's actual name... Just in case any couldn't tell... XP
> 
> Now if it seems a bit that Ivan is a bit over-much interested in Amelia, I figure that due to the long and often tumultuous past, they would no doubt have some sort of connection. Also, according to my research(I.E google), the Russian people tend to be very passionate, and can at times, fall in love very easily. They tend to be very emotional and can follow their hearts more than their heads when it comes to romance, THUS: IvanXAmelia as far as Ivan is concerned, 100% no doubt. 
> 
> Also, I figured that China may want to help North Korea, more than Russia, due to how both countries reacted to the newest N.K missile launch the other day. Russia was like "Dude, wtf cant be launchin all dese rockets yo?" But China was like, "Awww, come on guys, it's just N.K bein N.K whatz wif all da' panic bros?" MEANWHILE, Murica, Japan, and S.K Be like "ARM THE AA GUNS, SHOOT THAT DEBRIS DOWN!" .... Or something to that effect... >_>


	5. Testing a Theory

Kiku had spoken to Germany-san about the war the very next morning, after extricating himself from the American's hold. Days had gone by, but he could not get the conversation out of his head. Kiku's brow furrowed as  he swung his shinai at the target. The area was quite cool, but he still felt  a bead of sweat fall down the back of his neck, from both exertion and from Amelia's stare. 

_Her army is pushing as it did in Vietnam and the first Korean war, mein Fruend. She is fighting, killing, but not moving forward. They use trenches and guerrilla tactics to destroy her men..._

She had made her a spot with blankets and pillows in the corner of his dojo, smiling as he near tore the target to shreds. He didn't know how he managed with a wooden weapon; perhaps he was getting stronger?   _  
_

He looked over to her, smiling with eyes barely open as she fought sleep just to watch him. She had been able to open her eyes lately, but movement had made her dizzy. She had so badly wanted to watch him train, he had carried her and her affects here. Every-time he lifted her in his arms he was surprised he could do so.

_Also, because the nuclear bombs hit her main source of food production and very productive oil fields, rich land has been tainted and transport of other foods has been slowed. Currently, her people's ability to feed themselves in the short term has been largely compromised. People would have little food on the west coast if not for help from her allies._

"Mmm... Kiku.." She yawned, and he let her forget the honorific on his name, again... "I am sorry I can not help... with the practicing... you know." Her eyes were slits now, and her words were measured as exhaustion took hold of her faculties of speech. 

"Okay, Amelia, you need to stay awake. We need to work on moving your shoulder and getting you clean." He lifted her up, careful to cradle her head as a dizzy spell would cause her misery. At times, she could not hold her head up much on her own. 

_Also, I know you are trying to heal her, and I know you are doing a good job, but America's economy has plummeted. Stocks are down, American futures have crashed, and so now China has the worlds strongest economy. She will take longer to recover, no matter how good her treatment._

 

* * *

 

 

As he opened the door to his bath, he let the sleeves of his clothes brush her ear as he put a hand to her forehead. No large amount of heat was felt, but there were some remaining fever in her yet. Kiku sighed as he set her almost-sleeping form on a stool and knelt before her. 

Snapping his fingers in her face a couple times he said, "Wake up Amelia, we are going to start physical therapy now." Loosening the yukata and pulling the shoulders down to see the wound, she met his eyes and nodded, a small fluttering noise her only consent as he lifted her arm slowly. He would rotate it, lift it, the thinner skin on her shoulder going taut then lax again, a mildly painful thing if her expression was anything to go by. This continued in silence until broken, suddenly, by Amelia's voice.

"Kiku... why do I feel different?"

He looked at her, and saw the concern in her face. "Different, in what way?" 

"I... I love it when you touch me..."

He didn't mean to startle, but it was just so... strange to hear that from a woman... or well, just her in particular.

"And that sounds dirty... what I mean is, you taking care of me, touching me, helping me, sleeping next to me...I am glad you do it." 

Kiku flinched internally, but sighed and accepted the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to dismiss these complements. He did not expect her to say these things though. His hands moved towards her arms of their own accord, and just in time as she leaned forward, head touching his shoulder. He was lucky she did not fall into him completely.

"The problem is... I should be out there Kiku, I should be doing things and saving my men. I should be out there getting shot and all I want to do, truly, is just stay here and enjoy you. I am a terrible person - why do I feel this way? Why don't I go?"

"America..." He lifted her chin up to look at her, "Amelia, firstly, you do not go because I do not let you." Kiku felt her smile and he did the same without thinking. "You are the personification of the America itself. You have been badly wounded, with wounds that, for me, took years to heal. You also don't have a superpower funneling money into you for a post-war economic miracle. You are not a terrible person, trust me, because nuclear wounds change a country."

Amelia buried her face in kiku's neck and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her into a hug. "Kiku, do nuclear weapons alter your personality?"

He could see the bare skin of her shoulders as her yukata slipped further downward. That was not what phased him however, as he felt him lean his head down and nearly brush his lips to her ear. 

_I am going to harf to work on my serf contror._

"Hai, it does. Just rook at me. I spent two hundred years with a curture of Samurai and Bushido. Now arr I favor is peace."  _Kuso! This accent is so frustrating! I hope she doesn't rearize my nervousness..._

"Do you think that will happen to me?"Kiku shivered as her lips and breath moved across his neck and collarbone.

"It courd. Is that how you feer?" He saw her shoulders relax as she sighed out a yes... and he pulled her away from him as he could feel his blood pooling south. He took a deep breath for control over his speech before he spoke. "Then let it happen, Amelia." Kiku regretted his words when he heard the want in his voice come out. She pulled back from him, but as he saw her eyes already at half mast, he swallowed hard and had to stand up.

 

* * *

 

Amelia was really wondering if he did actually like her... He had stared at her lips without realizing it, every time she looked at his face. She knew she had licked them, wondering if he would take the next step. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she knew his heart pounded like a jackhammer because she had been so near his pulse. But then, nothing...

As he stood, he handed her the shower head so she could wash herself before getting in the bath. She could tell he was blushing like a madman, and she figured that perhaps she _really_ aught to test her theory.  

He was about to leave when an idea fell upon her.  _Quick - act really tired and weak Amelia! You aren't the home of Hollywood for nothing!_ She looked at the shower head in her hand and lifted the thing up with her bad shoulder. "Tch! Ow... " It really hurt like a bitch, but hey, she was method. She scrabbled for the thing, swaying on the stool a bit for good measure. When she heard the screen door open, she spoke. "Kiku, I- I..." 

She saw him pause but not turn around. She could also see him there, standing rigid and frozen in place. Perhaps she was just making him feel awkward... 

"I think I still need your help with this..." She closed her eyes and  put her good hand in her face, running a hand over eyes in shame. 

She heard the swish of fabric as he took off his yukata and pull up a stool behind her. she felt his knees against her waist and shivered. If she was correct, he would be wearing little to nothing, as his normal house clothes did not require much underneath. Maybe only some underwear?

"You wirr need to take this off, before I can wash you..." She heard his voice and was surprised at its deepness. Was it always that baritone? She flinched for an affect of embarrassment and tried to reach both arms behind her to untie the garment, but she knew she couldn't quite make it with the skin so taut on her arm. He was already  reaching for it when she hissed in pain. "Stop being so stubborn, Ameria. It is okay to not be as flexible in your condition."

"Kiku... I am sorry you have to keep helping me..." At least this was true. 

"It is the honorabre thing to do. Do not worry." She leaned back slightly and let him slide his hands down her arms, pulling the cotton dress down just ever so slowly. It pooled at her waist, and she felt a throbbing between her legs when he said, "Stand."

It was a command, and normally those didn't fly with her, but _damn_ this was kinky. She stood, making sure to look at the ground or to her sides, not the mirror that would show his face. As much as she wanted to see it, she couldn't give herself away by staring longingly at his reflection just yet. Slim fingers reached in and pulled the fabric down, knuckles brushing her skin on the way down. 

She knew she shouldn't have been this turned on, but she couldn't help it. Sitting back down, he reached an arm around hers, and pulled the shower head from her hand, the tip of his collarbone touching her back sent tingles straight to her thighs. 

Soon she felt hot water on her skin and it felt delightful. Delightful enough to verbalize her pleasure as he moved the spray from the top of her hair to the nape of her neck. She heard him hesitate with his breathing and grinned to herself. He did like her! Or maybe she just sounded weird and he was disgusted.  Hmm. 

Tempted to try this further, she reached forward to the soap and washcloth, handing it to him. Once she was properly soaked, she heard the opening of a bottle. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she gave into temptation and looked in the mirror. The glass was nearly steamed over completely, and Texas was safe in kiku's room, but she could still make out Kiku's shape as he was reaching down and wetting the washcloth. She felt her breasts grow heavier as she noticed his proximity to her. She was practically nestled in his waist, and it would take only just a few closing centimeters before his chest could be pressed to her skin. Just the thought of him about to touch her made her vision blurry.  _Amelia - head in the game! Focus girl!_  

When she felt his hands tangle in her hair, she leaned  back into him, trying for the life of her to seem like she could barely keep her head up. Usually she wasn't actually able to do so,  and hopefully he would think it was just her wound acting up again. She felt his hands rub her scalp and massage her head, and it was the most relaxed she'd been in a while. 

Too soon, it was over, and his hands left her head after washing the soap out. Kiku took the washcloth and guided it down her back, massaging the little kinks she didn't know she had. Then he was rubbing the back of her neck, and she could have sworn he had leaned in, because she could feel his breath ghosting along her spine. She was mildly surprised when he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned her back. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and she closed her eyes as he took the wash cloth and rubbed the warm water and soap onto her throat. She couldn't resist the urge to ghost her lips along his neck, but it caused him to stop. She opened up one eye and saw his jaw clench and a tremble run through him. 

_Okay, so that irritated him... hmm... I must not be able to read his atmosphere very well..._

Kiku didn't start up again right away, and she held her breath when she noticed his eyes were closed. Would he admonish her for being forward?

She gasped as she felt warm water from the washcloth being squeezed right onto her chest. She could feel the water trickle over and down her breasts, and she felt  the tips of them getting hard. Kiku's free hand came up and wrapped it around her waist, presumably to hold her steady, as she had admittedly started to move her chest towards his hand. She saw the arm around her waist move upward and to her side, stopping just below her breasts, and she pretended not to notice his thumb stroking the soft skin of one of them.

He reapplied the soap and water, only to squeeze it out over her breasts again, causing her body  to twitch whenever the hot water would splash over the most sensitive parts of them. She chanced a look at his face, only to see his eyes glaze over  as he watched the water slowly drip down her skin, running over her waist, collecting at her navel, falling down the curve of her inner thighs... Amelia felt the need to do something with her hands, and so placed her one hand on his forearm, and the other on his thigh. Kiku naturally didnt have much hair on him, but he was still a man, and so she lightly scratched her nails across his thigh. Amelia wasn't sure he'd noticed until the washcloth came down and gently started caressing her breast. The smooth fabric sent a spike of pleasure down her spine and she let out a shaky breath. She could feel her most intimate area begin to open for him, and without thinking about it, spread her thighs more.

Kiku leaned in, his head against hers as his lips ghosted along her ear. She could feel his pulse ricochet and his breathing falter as she gave in and whispered his name.  She could feel his fingertips through the cloth as they moved in small circles on her nipple. His chest was now fully pressed against her back as  he moved his  free hand to splay across her inner thigh, squeezing ever so slightly. Amelia couldn't tell if the liquid between her legs was water, or evidence of her need for Kiku.

 _Well he is welcome to take a thorough investigation... I wonder if that silver tongue of his in meetings is as good at -_  

"Amelia...  _Watashi o teishi... Watashi wa jibun jishin o teishi suru koto wa dekimasen..."_ Amelia groaned as he started whispering in her ear, and whatever it was, it sounded like a plea. The wash cloth moved to the other breast, twisting and teasing the bud, while the other one was stimulated simply from brushing against kiku's arm. She arched her back to get better contact, and felt a thicker, hotter sensation against the crease of her buttocks. She no longer needed to know if Kiku liked her, as she could feel his want against her.  

She rubbed her ass against him, and he responded by kissing along her jaw. It felt so good to finally have his lips on her, that she gasped and clutched at his hair. Amelia opened her eyes and turned her face towards him, catching his mouth with hers. Her heart skipped a beat and they both slowed down everything to pay attention to the kiss.  

His lips were softer than she thought, and the pressure he put against her mouth was light, almost uncertain. She let go of his hair and pulled away, looking at his face. His eyes had darkened from their honey-chocolate color, to a near black. She laid a hand on his cheek, taking it down to his lips. It finally dawned on Amelia that instead of testing him, she should just ask... It was more efficient after all...

"Kiku, do you like me?" She felt him huff a laugh on her fingers and then grab her wrist and kiss it.

"Hai... zettai ni. Soshite, watashi wa anata o hitsuyō... "

"I.. can't understand you right now, Kiku... I can't think..."  

She felt him kiss her again, and was shocked at how ... much of him there was. He filled all her senses, and she just took him in. Maybe Kiku really was as passionate as her dream...

She pulled away again, only to reposition herself to where she was facing him, thighs spread over his, butt on the stool, and breasts on display. He launched himself at her lips, and when he wanted in she let him explore to his heart's content. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, and rocked her body against his, making sure to brush against his clothed erection whenever his tongue thrust inside her mouth. 

His hands gripped her ass and held her hips against his as he began to rub himself between her folds. She was sure there would be a wet spot on his underwear. 

"Kiku..." 

"You want me?" Kiku pulled her so close that not a part of their torso was untouched. 

"Mmhmm..." Amelia could only nod as her hands scratched at his shoulders. He stood momentarily and took off his underwear, and heat was a near physical force that took over her.  He sat back down and she immediately took him in hand. He was already dripping, and she could tell that he was near as hard as he could get. Still, Amelia wanted to see how far she could push this. 

"Ahh... Kuso..." She pressed his member against her folds, and slid up and down coating him with her excitement.  She took hold of his shoulders again and began a fast pace of thrusting herself against him. Not a few times did he almost slip inside her, but the thrill of keeping him on the edge was nearly bringing her to hers. 

"Kiku, oh... yes..." 

...Then a phone rang...

It was kiku's phone, and it had been set aside near his clothes. Amelia noticed that he had kept it close by lately, as if expecting a call. Even if it was important, the words escaped her before she could stop them.

"Ignore it Kiku. You belong right here..."

Kiku snatched her lips with his in a frenzy, beginning to groan after she clutched onto his hair, when they both heard a banging on the front door. Loud yelling reached their ears through the open bath window.

"Japan!? Hello?! I know you are home old chap! France and I are here to visit you and America!" 

Amelia had never cursed her "dad" more than in that moment. Kiku began to tremble as a bead of sweat started to form on his brow. He pulled away from her, and she felt more than a bit robbed of him. Amelia laughed at how much like Kiku it was to stop making love just to be polite and answer the door. There were no words as kiku slowly put on his clothes, and she stared at the ceiling. 

"Kiku, I - "

"Amelia,  _This is not over..._ " 

She turned and looked at him, and as she did he pulled her into a kiss that reignited the fire in her belly. He finished dressing and she was left to finish washing by herself.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinai= a wooden sword commonly used in kendo practice.
> 
> mein Fruend = my friend 
> 
> Watashi o teishi... Watashi wa jibun jishin o teishi suru koto wa dekimasen... = Stop me ... I can not stop myself ...
> 
> Hai... zettai ni. Soshite, watashi wa anata o hitsuyō... = Yes..definitely. And I need you ...
> 
> You know, I have always wanted to see Kiku take a more masculine approach to a woman. I know it is not commonly thought of that Asian men are actually... well... men... but I feel like even they would like to feel like men, and may even have their limits when resisting a woman. (Kiku included. ^_-) I also feel that Amelia would have no problems pushing those limits. Fun fact: Did you know that some opinions of American women are that they are very confident and like to take the lead? I hope I had that come across in Amelia !


	6. Red String Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Super long chapter ahead!

 

Kiku looked up at the looming Chun-Yan as she held his smaller hand in hers.  

"Now this is a story that everyone here knows. You are a young country, so you may not understand yet, but normal humans are tied to eachother by a red string of fate. It is usually tied on the pinky finger." Kiku let Chun-yan tell her story. 

"But I have never seen it Nene. What red string?" 

"It is a string that ties future lovers together. It can tangle, stretch, pull or twist, but never, ever will it break." Chun-yan smiled and laughed a bit at Kiku's confusion. 

"How do I know if I have it Nene? Is it different if I am a country?" He watched his "sister" put his hand down and sigh. She looked up at the moon  at the edge of her porch.

"Things are always different for us, but everyone has a string, even us. Perhaps our strings are woven for every country we meet, and are even stronger for those others we grow to love? Or perhaps there is only one country out there for us. Who is to say?"

He had no idea what his big sister was talking about, because he had never seen or felt a red string near him, ever. But it was a fun little story to think about and his people enjoyed it... so he kept it around in his head.But there was no string for him, he was fairly certain.

But for centuries he had wondered about this, as he did not feel any tugging sensation on his finger, not for Korea, not for Taiwan or his big sister China, thankfully. However, as he sat in the darkness of his room, he began to meditate, just feeling the stagnate air in the room around him. With closing eyes, he began to breathe in and out, letting a steady rhythm overtake his heart and lungs. Perhaps now he could see if he had this string?

He clenched his right hand and his breath caught as he felt a pulse on his little finger. Kiku didn't breathe as he focused every bit of attention on his hand. His heart beat quicker with shock and excitement as he felt it so strongly there was _nearly a stinging_ sensation where his digit met his palm. So it did exist, who could it - ? 

"Sir! There are huge black ships on the horizon!"

Kiku turned to his servant, stunned. "What do you mean!? Just tell them to go away!" 

"They won't leave - It looks like they are determined to stay! What do we do?" Kiku felt himself tremble at the thought of leaving his warm blankets and dark bedroom and cursed his weakness. He stood, not even in formal clothing, and reeled as he felt the presence of another country in his lands for the first time in more than two hundred years. It was terrifying and thrilling and all he wanted to do was go back inside.  As he stepped out of his home, he was confronted by his clans, arguing about what to do with the advanced gunships just outside of Tokyo.  

_Let them in, it is time for a change!_

_No, this is not right! It is a humiliating dishonor!_  

 _This_ is why he went into isolation, the arguments in his head and in his nation were fewer and farther between this way.

Japan could no longer feel the burning on his finger, and for a moment it saddened him before his stoic face returned. None of his people saw it, and he was grateful. The boats stood against the horizon as smaller rowboats made there way towards the shore. Kiku did not wish to blink as he kept his eyes on these intruders. What country could have the audacity to attack his nation as such?! A feeling of righteous anger was filling him, replacing the feeling of sadness as the first boat landed at his shore.

He saw - much to his shock - a woman jump out of the rowboat and pull it fully onto the shore, all of the men still yet inside.  She called out to them in a language he was not familiar with, as a majority of his people only had either Chinese, Korean, or Dutch as a second language. With this, she turned and stared at him, a grin on her face and a tan across her body. Her hair was a darker gold rolled up in a bun, red ribbons pinning her bangs back. It thrilled some of the clan members as they turned to the foreign woman, evaluating her. She wore a strange clothing, similar to the dutch, but yet very much different. Kiku's eyes zeroed in on a necklace that she wore, a star pendant dangling from a delicate red cord.

She stood there, with her smile strong, eyes as fierce as a dragon, hands on her hips as if ready to defy anything trying to stop her.

Japan thought she was disgusting. _Surely this is not the one brought to me by fate?! Perhaps there is another country on one of these ships?_

She looked him in the eye, despite his best attempts to avoid her gaze. Striding right up to him and grasping his hand, she shook it, then stepped back. This was definitely not a one of the demure Japanese beauties he was used to. She looked brave, strong, and it was when she started to speak it actually clicked. This was the country who was threatening him - a female country!

He visibly cringed as he wondered whether he could be humiliated further. A man worked his way up next to him as the female country continued to speak in her foreign tongue, almost oblivious to the fact that no one seemed to be understanding. It was almost as if she just _expected_ him to know her language.

"Sir, should I just tell them we speak Dutch? Maybe they will go away..."

Kiku nodded as this man made to speak to the blonde haired woman. Kiku had to commend his bravery, but the relief was short lived as his man turned to him and said, "They brought a Dutch translator."

 

* * *

 

It was with this, that he was now entertaining guests for the first time in an age, serving them tea in his tea room. He wore the most formal of clothing, a hakama, haori, and every accessory that he could ever remember to use. As the sat in the tea room, being served tea by the most patient of geishas, he stared at his "guests".  He was indeed correct at least, of there being more than one country on those ships, and they annoyed him. The United States of America as she called herself, sat between the nation of England and the Russian Empire. The shorter male seemed to be the most polite, while the Russian Empire stared him down, smiling as if that would help the larger country seem less intimidating.

Japan however was not afraid of him. What he was most annoyed with however, was the near constant hemming and hawing of The United States. She couldn't keep quiet, and without a hand from the Russian Empire at the small of her back, Kiku was certain that she would have bounced off of her pillow and ran around the room any number of times. She still seemed to hum with energy, and he pegged her for a new nation. Young and dumb, and playing at power.

But judging as those ships were hers, maybe she did not play as much as he thought.

Through the translator, the conversation began once the tea ceremony had passed.

"So, you want us to open up for trade? Why should we do this, as we have been closed off for over two hundred years?"

He saw them give him looks of surprise. Surely they did not think that he would give in that easily?! 

America gave him a smile that bordered on as dangerous as the tall male beside her. "Because if necessary, we are willing to come back... With more ships and larger guns."

Japan bristled, and seeing the confident smirk of this _England_   and the utter delight of both America and Russia,  he just wanted to pull out his Katana and impale them all. It had not been long since he had last been angry, and they would feel his wrath if they dared cross him. He could sense his unpleasantness flowing out of him, and was surprised when he was met with the much more hostile aura of Russia.

It appeared that at this moment in time, he was cornered.

He felt his resolve crumble, but not his desire to right this wrong. He would take his nation and learn and build all he could to make sure that he was on par with - no, surpassing these nations.

 

* * *

 

 

Japan was shocked at how interested America was in making money. The trade agreement made with her and her cohorts still chafed at him, but this still made his economy boom with development and new innovation. New gajin were coming to his country day after day, and cities were producing goods and making more money... but she just outshined him, even though she was a young woman, looking barley old enough to marry in his country. However as they both pored over maps on where the next trade port could be, somehow, someway, she seemed to be almost ignoring him. When he would suggest a spot, she would not even look at him. When he suggested they sit and relax, she kept standing and refused his hospitality. When he outright refused a spot for a port, she would just continue with how much _she_ would bring in and how much it would cost _him_ to build a port there. 

He wanted to tear his hair out in frustration, but instead let his inner calm take over - well what little calm there was left.

He watched as some of America's hair fell in front of her face as she looked at a map of his land; the ribbons that tied the gold strands back were too loose to do their job properly. She reached up and pulled them out. He had a strange compulsion to touch them...  even as the woman put them back in her hair as neat as could be.  America noticed the direction of  his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you like these? They were a gift from Ivan when we first became allies. He also gave me this necklace too." She put a hand to her throat, drawing his eyes down towards the little silver star that nestled in the hollow of her neck. " What do you think? Beautiful right?" She smiled as if the past four hours of trade agreements had not even happened, and waited for his answer.

If Kiku was being honest, he didn't think it suited her. But who was he to say. 

Suddenly the doors to the meeting room flew open rather gallantly, and Russia walked in and swept America up in his arms, planting a kiss firmly on her lips and forehead. Japan just stood there while she giggled, a deep frown marring his face. America would rarely even respond to him - barely look at him - but when that country walked into the room apparently her whole world stopped.

"Russia, you need to stop prease. This amount of pubric affection is obscene, and I wourd request that you ret us continue."

He began to feel a headache coming on as he saw America wrap her arms around Russia's neck and kiss him herself before pulling away and smiling at large empire, stars twinkling in her eyes. For some odd reason, Russia was her world. 

Russia's outlandish behavior coincided with his opulent clothing and loud and confident way of speaking, making it seem like to Japan that Russia had no humility. Arrogant and far to bold with his affections, how America could even stand Russia's eyes on her, let alone his touch, never ceased to amaze him.

Russia turned to him, a huff passing his lips and a smirk on his face. "Japan, see I have stopped, as you have requested."

"Why are you here?" Japan could feel the irritation of not just Russia, but America as well. She made to speak but Russia beat her to it.

"You know why I am here."

Japan narrowed his eyes. "No, I am afraid that I don't."

"I am here because of our dispute over the port China leased to me. You do realize that this is a problem for me and my government?"

"I tord you before, this is unacceptabre! You need to recognize that China cannot give you this port, as that part of Korea is under my infruance. What about this is so hard to understand?" Japan could feel his muscles tighten as his opposition stood at full height. He towered over Japan, but Kiku would not be intimidated by Russia. He was loud, brash, and cocky - it would be his undoing.

"Listen - I paid for this port da? I will have it, regardless."

America began to step in between them, as Kiku moved even closer to Russia. "You have no right! You gave China money for something they courd not serr you! It was your own faurt..."

Japan recognized he was raising his voice, but America merely laid a hand on Russia's chest and said, "Hey, Russia, let us discuss this later? You may want to have something to eat and drink first, you look like you just got here."

"Da..." Russia smiled before looking over to Kiku and laying a long, obvious kiss on America. His disrespect made Japan want to slice him, but it would have to wait. If everything was going as Japan thought it would, it would come to war. Kiku wanted to be ready.

 

* * *

 

Amelia looked over to her fellow country, and saw the irritation on his features. Despite this, to her, Russia looked like a snow angel, regal in his formal outfit, gold epauletts and a red sash making him seem like a Tsar himself. His posture was firm and eyes sharp; he was a fierce warrior, she could see it in him, a survivor. Russia was like her and she always loved that about him.

She and Russia walked arm in arm as she guided him to her quarters. As soon as she closed the door, America could just feel Russia's aura just spill out of him. His words spilled out after.

"How dare he? I paid good money for that access to warm water. He has no right!" Amelia watched as he paced back and forth, throwing his arms up at the final exclamation. Russia pointed his finger at her, "And you know what? I will take it. He cannot stop me, the imperial might of the Tsars of Russia will bare down and crush this little pointless stretch of land people call a country!"

Amelia stepped in front of him and took a hold of his hand, putting her lips to his wrist. Amelia put a hand on his face, Russia leaning in and pressing it closer. She figured it would calm him down, as it usually did, and this time was no different. Russia took Amelia's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, and she just held him, reveling in the feel of him. 

"If it is worth anything, Ivan, I don't think he has any right to it myself. He seems to be arguing about land in a country that is not even his." Ivan wrapped his fingers in her hair and began to lay kisses on her face. Her forehead, her eyes, her nose.  "I don't think he will let it go easily Ivan."

"Mmm yes..." Russia's lips landed on her own, and for a moment all was silent. Eventually Russia broke away for air.  "This is enough of politics, da? Time for more kisses."

Amelia nodded, huffing out a laugh. "I have missed you Ivan. Why do we never get enough time to ourselves in our own countries, but here -"

"Don't think about it. We have each other, right now - and let us make love in his home, just to spite Japan da?" A playful glint shone in Russia's eyes and Amelia began to giggle slightly.

"Here? In his home? Oh Ivan, look at what you have turned me into." Even still, Amelia happily started to unbutton Russia's coat, the same mischievous look in her eyes. Japan would just have wait for her to return.

 

* * *

 

Kiku would not have to wait long before his wish to come to blows with Russia was granted. The man's ambition and desires were infringing on Japan's, and it was only a matter of time before Kiku felt he was ready to take on such a large nation.

It was a battle that he was sure would be hard fought - but Japan surprisingly kept beating Russia back. The battle of Port Arthur, The battle of Yalu River...  Kiku could feel the shock of the world as the war with the European nation dragged on. It was the first time in ages that an Asian country won against a Western power and he could _feel_ the praise from China and the rest of the world. It made him push harder and harder, taking land and power along with it.

Soon enough, their weak Tzar had enough, and surrendered to the might of Imperial Japan.

Kiku strode tall into the negotiating room, smiling for the first time in ages. His blood ran slow in his veins from a sluggish economy, but he had gotten the chance to avenge his honor against one of those who wronged him. In his mind it was worth it.

He saw that America and her leader were there to mediate the treaty, and it gave him great pleasure to have her see just what damage this "small and backwards" asian nation did to her "big and strong" Russia.  He could see that Russia did his best to look proud, but he could barley meet the eyes of his lover, even though she sought his gaze throughout the entire negotiations.

In the end, Japan got to keep what he took, and internally grinned at Russia's humiliation. Japan knew that the war had caused him great chaos in his home, so as Russia signed over more land, Japan had to fight not to jump for joy. As he was leaving, however, something in him broke and made him pause and turn around. America's eyes were on him, staring - or really just glaring - at his back. He smiled at her as a wave of victory had washed over him. He'd gotten the mighty America to _really_ look at him... to see him as more than just a tiny ignorant country. He _loved_ it, as today was two victories in one.

 

* * *

 

"Ivan, look at me. Please." She gathered his hands in hers, as he made no move to her. The leaders of their respective countries had stepped out of the room, Japan leaving with a smirk, but all were due back in a few minutes. Amelia just wanted to comfort him but, he was resisting.

"I cannot do that. You know i cant Amelia -" Russia's voice began to raise as he took a hand and made to slam a fist on the table. He stopped before he could make too much noise and alert the others. "Amelia this is a huge shame. How can you expect me to speak to you, much less look at you?"

"Because you love me and I love you, you big idiot." Her voice was at the level of a whisper. "This is what people do for eachother when something bad happens. Let me help you, at least let me kiss you... It will help -"

"Nyet. It will not." Despite himself, Ivan had turned to her and stared her down, voice emphatic. Amelia was just happy that she had his eyes on her.

"Ivan, it is just one loss. It is nothing - The entire world underestimated this country, and this is what happens. We just need to be prepared for next time -"

"There will be _no next time_. Amelia, do you know what this war has done to our economy? To our reputation?" If they were not forced into murmuring, she was sure they would be shouting.

"Yes, but it has also drained Japan... Ivan, this is only a minor setback - you are Russia, you will find a way to bounce back, I know you will."

It was with this, that he pulled his hand back to himself and his look turned away from her face. It felt strange, more than any other time that they had to turn away from eachother. "You have so much faith in me,  _moy podsolnechnika,_ that is why I must stay away for a while."

"What?! Why?" Amelia couldn't help her voice level as her shock took over.

"Because I am not worthy of you." Ivan turned to her and kissed her softly. "But do not worry, I will be."

 

* * *

 

Kiku would be hard pressed not to be happy at the deterioration of the relationship between America and Russia. As Russia changed himself so completely with his October Revolution, he watched America look at her former lover, shocked at what he had become every time he was around. She was the quietest she had ever been at any world meeting prior, and it should have made Japan happy. However now her focus was more on Russia than ever, and Japan knew she hoped that even with Communists in power, that the old Russia would rise up, find the last remaining Romanov child, and become once again the ally she knew. If he were not so focused on getting revenge for their humiliating first meeting, he would have felt sorry for her. Perhaps he would... in time.

Kiku fought the urge to shake his head and laugh. Though she was a strong nation, she had a lot to learn about the life of countries even now.

America turned to him at the table, the end of the first world war being discussed and terms being dealt for the losers. As she turned to him, Kiku noticed that it was the first time she'd really and truly looked away from her former lover.  "So Japan, what do you think of the terms for Germany?"

He was shocked, but at the same time proud, as somehow he had managed to get her to ask him for his opinion. "I was not aware you were arr that interested in the dearings going on America-san."

She frowned at him, and Kiku thought the expression was... wrong for her. It was unnatural almost. "I  _do_ pay attention on occasion. Are you really okay with what they are doing to that country right now?" She whispered harshly in his ear, and he fought the urge to shiver.

Kiku was well aware of her president and his "fourteen points", and also of all of her promises to Deutschland. But for him, it didn't matter what the Europeans wanted to do with the loser of the war, so long as he himself got to keep the land he stole from Germany. However, for America, it was personal. Germany had surrendered at her promise to treat them right, but here at the Paris peace conference, all her promises of protection and reasonableness were thrown away, as France and England were out for blood. Her president was ill and she could only do so much without her leader here.

"And this is why sole responsibility for the war should go to Germany!" England shouted, his look of triumph startling many who were beginning to tune him out. Kiku saw the blonde man turn to America, and she met Germany's eyes. But as the price Germany was told to pay was spoken, a look of panic crossed the man's face. 

Even Japan knew there was no way Germany could pay back that kind of money. It was... obscene. 

America stood up suddenly, fists slamming down on the table. "That is not what we agreed to! You all cannot undermine the deal that was made -!"

Kiku looked at her, standing up for Germany even though the two had been on opposite sides. She was impassioned, and as she fought, he saw her grit her teeth. He stopped breathing and zeroed in on her eyes, as they looked like they were glistening. 

Japan was nothing if not observant, and he knew that she was humiliated that she could not keep her word to Germany, even as she was told to sit down and - effectively - to shut up. Her face was scarlet and she could not look at Germany even as he put his head in his hands.

In the end, Japan got his land, but as he was walking out, he wondered just what was going on as he noticed America pulling Germany into a hug and apologizing to him profusely. A bit of disgust mixed with pity took him, and he wondered why. _America_ _cannot possibly be that forgiving?!_ Kiku shook his head as he saw her pull away, even as Germany still tried to hold on. _No, I see it now._ _She is not that weak... she made a promise to a country and was undermined by her allies._

If nothing else, he understood her and her problem of so-called "allies".

 

* * *

 

 Slicing her open had been surprisingly hard for Kiku to do, as America stood there with her back to him. She had her head in her hands, and her hair hung limp from her scalp. She was not even fully dressed, as the early morning light shone through the window... perhaps it was her day to relax?  Japan had heard about her recent and worsening relations with the Soviet Union, and it was clear that she was not doing well. Kiku stood there, well hidden in the shadows, and watched her cry. She leaned against her bedposts, trying to calm her raspy breathing and wiping away the stuff from her nose.

_Pathetic. To cry over that nation... Russia is wasted on her and yet she still loves him. I do not understand her..._

He watched her lean her head against the dark wood of her bed and steeled himself for a moment more before making his move. He needed to hurry as his men were already on their way to Peral Harbor. America screamed as his blade cut though the back of her neck and down between her shoulder blades, and he momentarily felt regret, her cry being loud and piercing. He flinched when she thrust herself forward, moving to get away from her attacker, and banged herself against her night stand. She turned and stood silent, shock and betrayal written purely across her face.

_Don't! Don't you look at me like that! You know what I have to do! You know I need the oil or else I can't fight!_

"Japan you... _Japan..._ You bastard! _You fucking coward!"_

Kiku saw her necklace on the ground, cut from her neck, right before she reached under her pillow and grabbed a gun. By that time however, he had turned and was gone. As he fled, he had a feeling that something was wrong, as this time he went to war, it did not feel at all like it did when he fought Russia or China or Korea. He was not sure he'd made the right decision... but at least she could no longer wear that horrible necklace. It looked terrible on her anyway.

 

* * *

 

Amelia sunk to the ground as she looked at the holes in Kiku's body. She stared at him for a good long time. Her men had recovered his body and brought her to him, even as her officers were writing a new constitution for the country in question. 

The wounds had putrefied, looking nearly black, and his skin was as pale as a ghost. Had he died? Would he be reborn? If nothing else, Amelia was certain that this... war... had changed Japan. 

With considerable debate, she decided she would treat him inside her home, to make sure that, if he was reborn as a new country like Russia had been, that Japan would be reborn into something good, and not twisted. If nothing else, maybe she could better treat and heal him, as it was her that made the bomb, and she was most likely the one to fix what she had done. 

As doctors and scientists loaded the body... or rather,  _Japan_ onto her plane, she heard the voice of an unwanted person behind her.

"Taking the little boy home with you? Oh Amerika, I had no idea you liked asian men! Well spoils of war and all that..." She turned, a look of pain on her face as she saw Iv- Russia standing tall, his scarf around his neck and prominent soviet emblem on his hat. Seeing the lack of love in his eyes still hurt. And every time she looked for it, she still regretted holding out hope that one day, he would come back to her.

She turned away from him, and lifted her bag on her shoulder. Russia just continued, "I know that you think that because of those massive bombs of yours, he surrendered, but it was my declaration of war against Japan that really caused him to quit the fight."

She looked to her plane, and wondered if perhaps she should try and fight the infection, or if she should try and revive him first. Hmm... if he was still alive it would be best to treat the infection -

"Don't you ignore me Amerika!" 

Amelia turned around and looked at Iv- Russia and wanted to smack him across his face. She did just that. "Don't you tell me what to do Ivan!" Their eyes met and he made to yell at her for using his human name, but she cut him off, "Besides, it's not like I could ignore you anyway..." She looked at him as his face took on a look of confusion, "As if I ever really could." She turned around, not wanting to see the look of loss on her ex-lover's face.

"I look forward to our next meeting Amerika!" She looked back and saw him waving, and a strange sense of pain struck her. As she looked into the plane, she figured she should turn her attention to Kiku... well she would try anyway.

 

* * *

 

She watched as his wounds were cleansed, and she would personally hook him up with anti-biotics and whatever medicine he needed. It was when she was bathing him that he first woke up. Amelia was quickly reminded of how vicious Japan could be when he felt threatened...or in this case taken advantage of. 

Despite the multiple bruises, and on occasion blood drawn, she continued to treat Japan. Amelia knew it was guilt, and she felt it keenly every time she saw the burns on his shoulder and side. He was always so meticulous about his skin, and this was a scar that she had brought upon him. At least the scar he gave her was not visible to her.

Eventually, Japan began to eat solid food again, and she was grateful that he was eating and not spitting the food back in her face like before. It saved her from smelling too much like chicken noodle soup. She would have him read her books and listen to her news to entertain himself while she had to go off and work, though she was always embarrassed that the news was all about "the reds" and who was accused of being a spy. Most often times she would turn it off, as it reminded her of ... well of Russia. 

However, with the cold war beginning, she could feel herself beginning to fall apart, and managed to take some comfort in taking care of Ki- uh, Japan. Even though he would not look at her most of the time, she would talk to him about whatever nonsensical thought that came through her head. It had almost been a year before they had something even resembling a conversation.

Japan flinched as she lifted his arm slowly, working the muscles that had started to atrophy. "Kiku, I know you don't want to talk to me, but you could at least let me know if I am pushing your muscles too far..."

"Stop calling me Kiku. It is disrespectful. Call me Japan-sama or use 'san' at the very least." 

Amelia stopped what she was doing and stared at him, a smile on her face. "Sure Kiku-san whatever you want! I can't believe you spoke to me!"

" _Japan_ _-san!_ What are you an idiot?" 

Amelia couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. "Sorry! sorry! 'Japan-san'! I will remember... eventually!" She managed to give him a hug, even though he leaned about as far away as his body would let him go. 

She felt him sigh, even as she continued to grin. "I made a big mistake by speaking, didn't I?"

"Yep!" She looked up at him, elated to finally get him to open up to her, even just a little. 

"Well in that case, bring me some green tea. It will ease my thirst at least..."

America grinned and waited... If her calculations were correct, here in about three... two.. one...

"Please..."

"Hahaha! I knew you couldn't help it! You are so polite Japan...san! Whoops, almost forgot!" 

 

* * *

 

Kiku could long since move properly, and had tried his best to remain seemingly infirm, moving more slowly than he normally would, sleeping later as if his body needed to heal still, and even sometimes claiming pain where in fact he felt fine. He hated to admit it to himself, but he felt great, more than great, pampered even. It had been a very long time, almost two years since he'd been home, and he could feel the need to return to his country in his bones. However he also couldn't resist the fact that America's hands on him felt really nice. Especially when she would help him move his arm. He had gotten attached.

So he stayed. 

She had jumped for joy when he had caught a cup he'd accidentally dropped before it hit the ground. She was so proud, and hugged him and laughed, but his grin was thinner as his ruse for her to continue her treatment was now broken. He would leave in a few days.

As he lay there in his bed, he wondered just what had happened to his desire for retribution for her prior insult to his pride. He supposed that, at this time she had beaten him soundly, and if nothing else, she respected him now. Even thought of him as an equal. Perhaps, his goal was accomplished after all?

She had muttered one night, after trying some of his country's drinks -sake - that she had, "seen him on the battlefield and had to stop for a moment and admire him". After a few more words of "beautiful" and "vicious" he decided that there would be no more sake for her. Ever. It was far too awkward.

They had discussed their mutual dislike of Communism as well, and when Amelia learned that, she had declared them "officially friends" and now they had to "save the world from the evil Russians" together. Unfortunately that time she had also had whiskey and spoke about her past with Russia, and it made him sick to know the details. What disturbed Japan during that encounter, was the fact that she still used his human name, even though they were enemies. He began to notice things about her at this moment, the way she would smile even if she was shaking with sadness, or make jokes even if she was talking about the newest thing that made her mad about the Soviets.

"Why is it that all of your actions are different than what you are saying?"

"What do you mean Kiku?" Another sip of her whiskey... 

"Please, call me Japan at least..."

"Sorry, _Japan_..."

"What I mean is that, you smile, but your eyes say something different. You laugh, but it is strained and... a little empty. Why?"

He saw her smile, but it did not reach her eyes. "No wonder everyone underestimates you, Japan. You are quiet, but you see a lot..." Kiku shifted uncomfortably at her complement, but more so at her seriousness as she took another bit of whiskey to her lips. "It is something we do here. Tell me... Kiku... Oh right - Japan - do you ever act differently in public than you do with close friends and family?"

Kiku nodded his head with understanding. "Yes... it is the way of things in my home. Only close friends and family see the real you."

"See we are the same!" Some of her drink spilled a bit on her hand and she set it down. "Sorry about that. I know that you say that we are super different -"

"We are."

"No, that is just surface stuff. Deep down..." She put a hand on Kiku's, and he had to fight not to pull it away. What was the proper protocol here? "You and I are the same. You are a fighter, and definitely a survivor Ki - Japan. There was no way you would have lasted so long against me if you were not."

There was a bit of silence between the two for the longest of moments, and Kiku could feel that this was... an important moment for her. He nodded his head, and finally she let go of his hand. He looked at it, and she laughed. 

"Don't worry Ki- Japan. I am not contagious!" Japan eased back into his chair as the normal America returned... He felt like he'd just seen a solar eclipse.

As Kiku's thoughts went back to leaving soon, he knew he was going to miss being around Amelia. She had gotten close enough to show her serious side, and he was extremely flattered that she would display this to him. It felt like now, finally, they could begin to grow as allies and friends.

Kiku almost fell back asleep when he heard a door open. He had gotten used to keeping his door open, Amelia had wanted it so that if he needed her, he could call. Opening his eyes, he saw a tall dark figure brush past his room.

Japan's heart stopped as he recognized Russia... In America's house no less. Kiku didn't know what he could do, but he hoped to at least warn Amelia as he slipped out of bed.

He kept his footsteps quiet and breathing steady as he trailed Russia through America's large home. Up the stars, right, left. Japan followed him the whole way, certain he could sneak up on Russia at any moment. Japan wanted to warn America, but it seemed that Russia was heading... straight for her room, and knew exactly where he was going. What was going on?

Russia wandered into her room, as her door was open - meant for hearing Japan. The foreign power waltzed right in, closing the door behind him. Curious, Japan looked through the keyhole, and saw Russia take off his hat  and lay it down on her nightstand. He sat down beside her and put a hand on the side of her throat. Japan made to enter, as he thought Russia might snap her neck, but his hand moved up to her face and Amelia sighed. 

"Ivan...?"

"Ya skuchal po tebe..." His voice was thick, and Japan thought he might _actually_ be feeling emotion. Then he shook his head; it disgusted Japan that he could fake such things to a woman.

"I missed you too, oh Ivan -"

"Nyet... Do not open your eyes."

"Why not?" Japan could tell that Amelia was still groggy with sleep.

"Because I do not want to see you cry."

"Why would I cry Ivan?" Oh now her voice was heavy with emotion too? Japan was shocked at how easily she could be emotionally manipulated.  _Perhaps this is why she does not let many get close?_ It made sense to Kiku, but then he nearly lost his dinner when Russia leaned in and kissed Amelia.

"Dammit Ivan..." 

"Nyet. Don't cry please. I just... couldn't stay away forever. I had to see you..."

"As Ivan, and not Russia?"

"Yes... Amelia... you know I never wanted this."

"Stop Ivan, don't - dammit. Let me look at you - please."  Kiku heard Amelia cry out as she saw Ivan, and he covered her face with his lips. Kiku wanted to roll his eyes, but he worried that Amelia was falling for whatever trick Russia had in mind.

"Why did you not come sooner Ivan? I missed you so much... I..." He saw her wrap her arms around him and began to cry and Kiku decided that enough was enough. He backed away from the door to make it seem like he was far away and began to call for Amelia. He made sure to use her human name, just to make it...extra special.

He heard all the noise from inside the room stop. He also heard his name alongside a good many bitter Russian curses. When Amelia appeared and called out to see if Japan was okay, he went up to her room and felt the cold breeze from an open window. 

She stood there, looking him up and down and wondering what was wrong. Kiku smiled at her as he noticed her robe was starting to come undone, so he took her red sash and tied it tighter as she stood there in confusion.

"Gomen nasai for waking you up America. I just had a bad dream."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaijin = Foreigners   
> moy podsolnechnika = my sunflower  
> Ya skuchal po tebe... = I missed you...  
> Gomen Nasai = I am sorry
> 
> OK.... So to hell with the idea that this would be a short fanfiction. This chapter alone is huge as it is - my goodness.... I... I'm sorry but I couldn't stop! I kept talking out loud to myself saying "You know, maybe we should stop here?" and then I rather saucily replied, "NAAAAH!" 
> 
> So, anyway what a torrid and tumultuous history between Japan and America right?.... Maybe? (I wanted to go into more detail, but dammit if that isn't a story in and of itself. I tried to keep this ..... short..... didn't work really....) Anyway, I learned some things doing a bit of research in this chapter. Don't you just love having all kinds of things blow your perception out of the water like that? Yeah me too! Augh- it just makes me feel tickled pink! I had no idea Russia and Japan went to war... and that Russia lost... pretty badly as far as I know. I think that actually might have been a turning point for Tsar Nicholas the second, because the Russo-Japanese war occurred in 1905 I believe and that is only about twelve years before the October Revolution so... maybe?
> 
> Also, yeah, what happened to Germany after WWI... kinda got boned on that one. According to my "research" (Which is just reading a bunch of stuff about the time period really XP ) the Germans agreed to surrender because of Woodrow Wilson's "Fourteen Points" Which the Germans were like : "Fair." and then when Wilson got physically ill, the Paris peace conference at Versailles went on anyway and France and England were like, "Yeah these points are good but let's add more stuff to this and make Germany pay for everything and also be sorta/kinda/a little bit solely responsible for WWI" The germans were then PISSED.... As one.... could maybe understand....
> 
> At least, this is how I understand it! Lemme' know if I screwed it up and I shall go a' fixin!


	7. One Purple Eye

Kiku stood outside the door to his baths as he heard the movement of water and if he strained, a soft sigh coming from America.

“Japan, old chap are you there?! Hello?!” Kiku wanted desperately for control of himself as he heard England shouting from his front door. He moved to cover _that_ part of himself as he moved to the front of his home. Kiku's unpleasant feelings seemed to ratchet up in strength as he heard England rap at his door rather rudely with his walking stick. At this rate he wouldn't need to worry about standing at attention in front of his guests, but he _would_ need to worry about being spitefully rude and extremely angry.

“One minute, England. I am coming!” He did his best to restrain his irritation, but it had been so long since he'd been close to another nation... another female nation at that...

“I told you he was coming mon chere!” He heard France's voice from beyond his door and nearly flung it open, much to the European nation's shock. “J-Japan?! Mon deau! Why are you wet?! You will catch your death of cold!”  
He reacted quickly as the tall woman made to come near him and put her hands near his face. Kiku honestly didn't mean to smack her hands away... really he didn't. But as England stepped inside without permission and wrapped an arm around France's waist, Kiku knew he had offended. He sighed, closing the door and breathing deeply and reigning himself in. He guided them into the living room, both guests eyeing him tersely.

“So, Japan. I did tell you I would return did I not?”

“Hai. You did, England-san. Would you like tea?”

“Normally yes, however I don't feel much in the mood. I want to see my daughter and I wont take no for an answer.”  
“But -”

“Oh and also, I intend to take her back to her home with me, if she can be moved that is...”

“No.”

“And she is really needed.... What did you say?” England smiled and huffed a laugh. “My old friend, I think I misunderstood you. I thought you said - “

“No. She will not be leaving here anytime soon.”

“You bloody bastard! What have you done with my daughter!? Where is she?!” England stood up, even before Kiku got the chance to sit down. For a nation claiming to be the epitome of honor, he had to mind his temper. _Really he needs to calm down, like me._

“England-san, I can assure you that Ameria is fine. She is just taking a bath -”

“Oh _it's Amelia_ now is it? Why are you suddenly so close to her?!....” England leaned back and eyed him, “Have you been dishonorable towards her?”

 _Okay, perhaps I am not as calm as I thought..._ Kiku clenched his fists and made to open his mouth before France interrupted him.

“Oh, Angleterre... this is Japan! He would _never_ harm our little girl!” Kiku could see the smile on her face, and as she met his eyes, she smiled the most devious smile he'd ever seen on the face of of a woman. “Now, since Japan is so honest, he would of course guide me to where she is bathing and I could check on her myself. Right Japan?”

“...Hai. Of course. Prease, Engrand-san, wait here and I sharr also bring back some tea.”

Kiku fought the urge to glare as England huffed and threw himself back on the couch in a near petulant fit.

As Kiku moved his hand to the door to slide it open, he paused at the door when France, ( _Francine was her name_?) spoke to him. “So, enjoying the great fertile plains of my daughter are you Japan?”

Kiku nearly fell into the door. “I - have done no such thing!”

Both he and France heard the hitch in his voice, and she smiled menacingly. “Now, Japan, I am the country of love you know? I walked in and noticed these,” she reached up and tried to touch the ends of his hair, but he smacked her away again. “Your hair is wet Kiku... and my daughter is bathing. Now it doesn't take a muse to figure it out...”

“I was helping bath her – not taking advantage of her illness! Do not insult me!”  
Just then, Kiku fell back and into America's arms as she opened the door.

“Nande?! Oh... A- America-san. Your mother-”

“Is invading my privacy again?”

Kiku stood tall and closed his eyes as America was still wrapped in a towel. He walked over to the bathroom counter and brought her yukata, slipping it onto her shoulders, America gratefully wrapped it around herself, as he helped tie it properly.. Kiku looked and expected a perverted grin on France's face, but was surprised to see her near in tears.

“Oh my dear baby girl!” Kiku and America both were pulled into a hug by France as she burst into tears. “You are so hurt! Let mother kiss it for you and make it better-”

“Ow, mom, dude– you are pressing on it!-”

Kiku reacted quickly and pushed France off of America, and Amelia surprised him and France both by kissing him on the cheek.

“Kiku, bro – you are my hero, hahahaa!” Amelia's smile nearly faded as she turned to her mom and asked, “What are you doing here France?”

Kiku flinched as a loud booming voice rang out across his home.

“ _That bloody bastard!! I'll kill 'im!”_

France laughed loud and looked at Kiku. “Oh would you look at that, it seems your father figured out the same thing I did, non?”

Kiku narrowed his eyes , ready to fight if need be. Amelia just smiled and put her hand on Kiku's chest. “Don't worry, I'll handle him.

“It is okay, I shourd be ashamed if I courd not face Engrand myserf.”

“Oh such precious words! Ah! I just love young love – now -” France grabbed a hold of them both and shoved them in front of her, “Face Angleterre together!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I ought to hang you myself you bloody blackguard!” She watched as her father threw something at Kiku as soon as they walked into the room, but grinned as he ducked quickly, like he was almost expecting it. “Why the hell did you touch my daughter!” She sighed and shook her head, beginning to get irritated.

“Relax dad, it is not as if Kiku is my first lover you know?”

“So you _are_ together?! He did take advantage then! And why is he wet when you are just coming out of the baths hmmm? You weren't thinking of -”  
“Having sex? Yes, absolutely. And no, he did not take advantage; I wanted it too.” She smiled to herself as both Kiku and England wobbled a bit at her directness; her father losing his color and Kiku finding it.

France did not even flinch as she sat her “husband” down on the couch, taking out a fan from her purse and trying to keep him from passing out.

Kiku and her sat down as well, letting awkward silence drag out for a moment while the two men in the room recovered themselves.

“Well... at least you are not with that slavic bastard anyway... that was a complete nightmare...” England finally murmured, patting at his forehead with a fancy little pocket square.

She felt her eyes narrow ever so slightly, and fought to keep her smile from dropping. She felt Kiku's eyes on her as she did so.

“So dad... here to check up on me then? Are you satisfied that I am alive?” Amelia scooted across the couch ever so slightly, and just lightly touched Kiku's hand, just because she wanted to. She was glad to see him not flinch.

“As a matter of fact, I am happy that you are well... and much as I am loathe to admit it, I am glad that Japan here was willing and able to help you like he did. However, there is much more that you need to know about.”

She looked to Kiku with concern, and suddenly felt really, really tired. Amelia knew that whatever it was, she was not going to like it, and her near perfect peace with Kiku was just about over.

“You see, you are extremely needed back in your own country, and then you are needed on the field. There have been incidents -”

“I wirr _not_ arrow her to go to war in this condition!” She turned stunned to Kiku, and opened her mouth to respond, but shocked herself when she didn't. She was also stunned at the volume of Japan's voice. He was yelling, and on her behalf; what did she do to deserve that kind of reaction from him? Amelia found herself admiring this sort of... passion? Yes – passion - from him.

“What has been going on, Engrand?”

Amelia was still staring at him, and noticed him control his face and body... He closed his eyes for just a second longer than needed for blinking, and she found that he had just the slightest tick in his jaw.

England and France both looked confused at her lack of outbursts, but then England went on, “There have been problems with potential combatants... not being North Korean. Already there have been rumors that some of the Chinese military have been shot -”

“ _What?!”_ Amelia stood and put her hands on the coffee table and leaned in. However she did not expect her arm to buckle and her head to almost hit the table, nor did she expect Kiku to grab her and pull her back to him. She sat leaning against him, shock still running through her at the weakness of her own bones.

“...I... uh-” She found herself trying to smile reflexively, while also wanting to run for it. The showing of her own weakness made her sick, so she did her best to laugh it off. But she could see the looks of pity from her “parents”.

“Prease, Engrand-san, France-san, she is very tired. America-san has not been getting nearry enough nutrients...”

Amelia was humiliated... She'd never been this weak in her life. If she were to be invaded, if it were not for Kiku and some few allies, she'd ...”

“Of course Japan...” She looked to her dad, his eyes now showing a form of greif for his little girl she'd never seen before, France was near in tears. “However, I have just one more thing to say, then you can put her to bed and we can have that tea you offered. America, dear, this may give you quite a shock so prepare yourself...”

Amelia didn't realize that Kiku's arm was around her shoulders until she realized that she desperately needed it.

“Russia is in your country. Or, he will be, tomorrow. It was announced that Russia has decided to give humanitarian aid to America, on the idea that it will help relations...”

She slowly sat up straight, forcing Kiku's arm around her to drop. He put his hands in his lap and was watching her carefully. She knew what he was looking for... but she was sure he would not find it.

“I am...shocked. Why would the Russians...?” In an even smaller voice, she whispered, “why would he...?”

To her surprise, Kiku answered rather sharply, “Because, it is hard not to help you when you have been wounded so. He would not be much of a country and even less of a man had he not helped...”Amelia looked at him, and was shocked to see him frowning for the first time in decades. “The thing is, America-san... what to do about it...”

Amelia knew that he was being formal with her because they were in the presence of guests, but for the split second she forgot that, it stung. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, “Well, then I guess I am glad then, even if his motives are purely for relations and nothing else...”

She realized her mistake rather quickly when Kiku asked, “What motives would you prefer he had?”

France, always quick to read a person, and the atmosphere, spoke up, “There is something else you should know, eh... He is visiting Alaska first. America, he could find out the truth...”

America would have nearly fallen off the couch had Kiku not caught her...

 

* * *

 

 

_It was only a few years into the second red scare when Kiku nearly collapsed into the chair behind him. He'd left America's house not too long ago, only a few years ago, and now-_

_“Japan?.... Did you hear me? I am pregnant... Alaska is finally becoming a state and so... I am so sorry... I did not realize that I would be fertile again-”_

_He raised a hand up, not able to look at her. His other hand covered his eyes and slowly slid down to his mouth to keep himself from loosing his morning tea. She had tears starting to well up in her eyes as she knelt in front of him. “What do I do Kiku?! I don't want the state to be raised knowing that commie bastard is the father! I had waited nearly a century for this... and now – now I don't want it at all! What should I do – you are the wiser one of us Kiku”, he saw her failed attempt at a laugh as her tears falling revealed her true emotions. “Tell me what to do!”_

_In a swell of bitterness he didn't know was still in him, he whispered steadily, “Japan... you must call me Japan. We are not close enough to use human names yet...”_

_Kiku nearly kicked himself when he saw her smile and laugh. Oh great, she was hiding from him now... “You are right k- Japan. Little too much information huh, bro? Ah well just forget about it yeah? No need to worry about me, I will figure it out okay?” She wiped her tears away with one hand and turned from him. If he were a less intelligent country, he would have thought her not sad at all, and perhaps even just manipulative..._

_But he knew her better than that..._

_The amount of control she had to muster to virtually erase any traces of turmoil from her face that quickly impressed him. But even so he would have rather seen her cry, because that meant something far more truthful than the words spoken now. She began to walk away when he stood._

_“Wait!....what will it look like, America-san?”_

_“What dude?” She looked at him, hands in her jacket pockets, smile so forced that it wore him out just looking at him._

_“Ame...Ameria-chan, what will the state representation look like?”_

_He saw her take a breath, one, two... “Hey ya know these things are hard to predict... but being as most of the...” he saw her face nearly collapse into it's former pain, “most of the foreign influence is gone. So it – hah – will probably look like the native Innuit peoples that live there.”_

_He stepped closer to her, the walls of his home providing them with absolute privacy as he wrapped his arms around her. He could not have done this any place else, and he was glad to comfort her as best he could. He felt her hands clench onto his yukata and her face bury itself into his shoulder. “And what do these native peoples look like...?”_

_He heard her breathing become unsteady as she paused for a moment. “The are usually a very sturdy people, with dark hair and eyes... tannish skin...”_

_“Ameria-chan...If you are as smart as I believe you are, and if I am correct, you already know the solution I have in mind...”_

_It was there then, the feeling of tears soaking into his clothing. He didn't mind it at all, but decided to move them both to the couch. He laid back bringing her with him. Kiku let her cry her tears out, while he cursed himself for leaving America alone when he knew that Russia was coming to her._

_“It will find out eventually,... the baby I mean.... But when it is young, you could always say that it is my child? Tell it that I am the father...”_

_“K...”_

_“How about this...Amelia-chan, I will allow you to use my human name on two conditions.”_

_He felt her nod excitedly, even though she kept her face down. “One, only in private. It is not proper in public. And two...” He put a hand on her head, “So long as you use some type honorific. I have to have some standards you know?”_

_“Kiku....kun?... Okay. Thank you! … But Kiku-kun … I can't let you fall on your sword for me and my stupid mistakes.” She looked up at him, and he was struck by how sad she was._

_“This is no sacrifice by my part. If you told the child that it was mine, then it would be good for cultural influence and trade...” She looked at him confused, “Or if you want me to be more direct... It will be good for both of our countries if I were to teach the child and help raise him.”_

_“But... you would come around more often and I know that you don't really like going out much -”_

_“Ameria-chan...” He made her look at him as he cleared his throat, “Amelia-chan, I don't mind it. I know the consequences of this and I am willing to accept that. Are you?”_

_Amelia looked at him, staring into his eyes for the longest time. He heard nothing but the cicadas outside his home and his own heartbeat. Then she kissed him on the cheek and he froze solid._

_“Of course, Kiku-kun...” She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed heavily. “Oh man, why couldn't it actually be yours? At least then the father wouldn't hate the mother...”_

_It was all Kiku could do to remember how to breathe. “Eto....eto.... werr, Ameria-chan … I ..”_

_“OH! Hey, Russia might be mad if he hears about this – I mean if I say the baby is yours and …”_

_He was grateful for the change of subject and quickly wiped the panic stricken look off his face. “Well Russia-san wirr just have to rive with the way things are then, won't he?”_

_He was glad to see America laughing again, and he watched as her little smile that formed was an honest one._

* * *

 

 

Ivan hated Alaska. He hated ever selling it to that woman. Every time he ended up going to America, somehow he'd end up going to this reminder of a state and he'd hate it.

Desperately he slunk down into his airplane seat, trying to make his enormous frame seem nonexsistant. Ivan hid his nose beneath his scarf and wrung his gloves in his hands. He had them off, because the noise his gloves were making when he clenched his hands was beginning to annoy him.

“Russia, why do you look so anxious? I can tell you that Amerika is in no position to cause us any trouble, and from what we heard from the Amerikanski government, the people will welcome us gladly.” Ivan looked to his president, eyes narrowed from exhaustion rather than annoyance. Ivan hadn't slept in days...

“Da, I know... It has just been so long since I have stepped foot in Amerika myself...”

“Ah, I see. Well it must be done. Just think, It will be nice at least to see the old Russian territory.”

Part of Ivan's stomach rolled, but as he did not want to lose his vodka all over his scarf, he just closed his eyes. “Or it will be terrible to see what Amerika has done to it. I also don't like the personification of Alaska. It is not Russian enough for me...”

His boss went quiet after that and the private plane they were on continued it's flight. He tried to close his eyes as he could feel himself cross the rest of the Bering strait and into Amerika's territory. He began to breathe heavy, and he wished desperately that he had tried harder to convince Chun-Yan to come with him. She would have at least kept him calm, maybe put her hand on his, or nagged him about how much vodka he was drinking...

Oh what kind of state was he in that he missed her yelling at him in that accent of hers?

_Ayah Ivan! Put down that bottle – I don't care if you are stressed, I will make you food and you will eat and then you will be calmer aru! Good!_

What he wouldn't give for some of her cooking right then!

The landing was quick, the drive to the personification's home was quick, and even getting access inside was quick. Ivan could barely process it all... before he was stepping inside the house where the personification lived.

The home here was nearly the exact same as when he and Amelia... Ivan took off his shoes, even as his president closed the doors behind him. It was too quiet in the house and that unnerved him; where were all of America's children? Was Alaska really so badly treated that they didn't even vist whe-?  
“Heya, Russki, ya'll finally made it did ya?”

_Apparently, southern hospitality does not apply to the personification of … Texas? Yes... that was him._

“Da, we are here to discuss the aid we are sending and what it contains, while also assessing the damage with our own eyes.”

Russia looked forward, eyeing the state who, instead of bringing his guests in and welcoming them, stood there at the top of the stairs, giving them a “thousand yard stare”.

Finally, Texas spoke, “Thank you... For your help. Just so long as it is actually help -”

“Forgive Texas, please, He can be quite paranoid.”

“Shut it Washington! We need to look good here!”

A shorter girl with long brown hair and green eyes glared at her brother, before rushing down the stairs and shaking his and his boss' hands. “Please, come in, and sit down. Would you like coffee, or tea?”

“I would like to see the personification of this state now please.”

Washington nodded and turned for him to follow as Texas came down the stairs and offered a seat to Ivan's boss, his need to offer hospitality finally making itself apparent.

Ivan walked up the staircase, light filtering through the window at the top of the stairs and onto the landing. The dust seemed to Ivan to even move through the air in the same way as it had been fifty years ago. The banister and stairs were polished and well maintained, which was more than he could do for Alaska when he gave it to America...

Time seemed to him to slow as he could practically _see_ Amelia how she was at his last visit, staring out the window, her hair lightened with the Alaskan sun falling on it.

He had felt that that was the day that the state was made... He had felt it in his bones... but alas, he was wrong as...

“Mr. Russia? Please, Alaska is this way...”

He hasn't realize he'd frozen solid, nausea again being the only part of his being that seemed alive. He nodded, ducking his nose into his scarf in an attempt both to seem slightly embarrassed and to hold back his vomit.

His heart thundered in his chest as he neared the door where Washington had stopped. It was the main bedroom, and he hoped sincerley that the décor was changed... he did not think he could stand to see -

He glad for his KGB training when the door suddenly opened with a frustrated Alaska on the other end, and all that showed was a slight widening of his eyes.

He saw the smaller girl's scars first, up the side of her neck, parts of her ear and even a bit of her black hair was burned away. He saw her scowl with a healing lip and a glare with one good... purple eye...

Ivan nearly passed out as he fell into the side of the wall.

“I guess I do look that bad... don't I sis?”

He could see Alaska nearly break into tears as she looked to her big sister.

“Nyet! I must know!” Ivan brushed passed the state and into the room.“Are you the child of Canada, Austria or Finland?!”

“Canada is my uncle and no, Austria or Finland I hardly even know.” She was staring at him, previous unshed tears still lingering in her eyes. Just holding his gaze steady. He tried to think of any other countries with purple eyes... just to be sure. She was waiting for him to -

“Oh for goodness sakes! Yes you are my biological father! You happy? Can you please let me know what you are doing here now?” He leaned against the bedpost, all strength gone from his limbs. A lack of patience Ivan quickly deemed something Alaska'd gotten from her mother.

“What about Japan?” He could practically see the disdain coming out of his mouth and felt his face tighten into rage.

“I still consider him my actual father...He _is_ the one who raised me-”

“Etot grebanyy suka! Eto mat' zasranets! Ya sobirayus ubit yego!” Ivan could feel the most barbaric parts of him want to rip Japan into itty-bitty crush able pieces that he wanted to feed to the hungriest bears Mother Russia had to offer.

“Calm down man! It is just how it is – now please tell me why you are in my state!” He could see the strain on – his – daughter's face, and how it tightened painfully thin with the scarring on her side. 

He needed to call Chun-Yan, she'd know what to do...

“I have...” He took a breath, “I have come to help. I am bringing some supplies...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon deau = My god
> 
> Nande = Why
> 
> Etot grebanyy suka! Eto mat' zasranets! Ya sobirayus ubit yego! = That fucking bitch! That Motherfucker! I am going to kill him!
> 
> Oh for goodness sakes! This one was a tough cookie to crack! For some reason, in this chapter, all my ideas ended up being scrapped by the characters themselves, as they seemed to just do their own thing on the page. And an expedient and easy plot just got so much thicker... 
> 
> Anyways, Ivan is super upset now, learning that he's had a child that he'd never been involved with. But surprise! America likes her secrets too I suppose. ^_- Anyway - more plot development coming soon!


	8. Sino-Soviet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit Truncated because I kept trying to add to it. I think however it stands okay on it's own without all the extra bells and whistles that frustrated me. I intend to continue this fic, because I actually like it, and I feel it's a good pairing and plot. Ill have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

“ _Well, then I guess I am glad then, even if his motives are purely for relations and nothing else...”_

_“What motives would you prefer he had?”_

Amelia just knew that Kiku had been so  _angry_   when she had said that. It implied that she still had feelings for Russia.

_Stupid, Stupid Amelia!_ The personification of America brought her knees to her chest as she sat on the bed on Kiku's private jet.

Ever since the encounter with her father, and her subsequent ramblings, Amelia has been on the receiving end of Kiku's neutral face.

_She hated his neutral face._

It was what he did when he was upset or hiding from her, and though normally she would just leave it alone - She really missed him being close to her.

The past few days came and went as they had packed themselves onto the plane, neither of them saying much as they boarded. They only had a few conversations, and even though Amelia had tried a few jokes, some about China, some about the weather,no matter what else she tried, nothing seemed to be hitting home.

Kiku, always being the gentleman, decided that she should have the bed. She assumed that it was a joke and that he'd be in there shortly, but to no avail... She thought his bed was much too big for her alone.

It was time for her to be sleeping yet again, but she could hear Kiku's voice on the phone outside the cabin, talking with his boss yet again. He'd been constantly back and forth, back and forth, and always requesting that she leave when he'd get a call on that special phone built for planes.

She could only make out a few words, such as “safe” and “Russia” and “tech development”. It also didn't help that it was a conversation in his native language and she'd had the short end of the stick when it came to sleep. But still, it made her worried, Russia and Japan didn't have the best history, and they were both on their way to meet on her land and probably discuss parental rights of Alaska...

If Russia found out that is...

But Amelia knew... Ivan wasn't stupid, and if he just took the time to connect the dots...

She knew that Russia would want to have some words... or fists... either way really.

Amelia stood, determined to finally break this silence. She threw the cabin door open – or just opened it quickly, really – and wandered into the main part of the airliner. She was wearing only the yukata that he gave her, finding that the silks irritated her wound less, and she made sure it was really tight and secure. She didn't want to pull a stunt like she did in his bathroom, especially when she was trying to have a conversation.

He heard her enter, and told his boss that he'd report back on his condition tomorrow. He turned to her, but seemed a bit distant as she sat across from him.

“Hey... Kiku-kun... What's on your mind? You've been -” She trailed off, her usual forwardness actually leaving her.

“Oh, you remembered the honorific, this must be really serious...” Kiku's face was neutral, but she laughed at it anyway, and it helped to relive some of her tension. She could see a hint of a smile tug at his lips in response.

“Hehe, it is only as serious as we want it to be.” She wanted to smack herself in the face as she unwittingly voiced her main concern right off the bat. “By that, what I mean is... about the other day. I really am sorry for... Oh jeez how do I say this...”

“Sorry? For what?”

“For seducing you Kiku! We are really good friends, and I see now that you don't really want to do- well you know...”

She stopped as her ally leaned back and laughed. _Legitimately laughed._

“Ameria-chan, stop it prease! That is too much!”

“Hey, I am serious as a heart attack bro! You have been giving me that look like you are trying to imitate one of your country's robots, and you always seem to want to avoid me. So I figured you didn't want to continue what happened...”

“ _Iie_ , Amelia-chan. That is not the case at all.” Amelia had to stop for a second and watch him, because he had calmed down considerably, hiding the laugh just as quickly as it appeared. He looked down at his tea, lifted it to his lips and sighed.

With confusion in her voice, she sighed, “Then Kiku, why... are you not in bed with me?”

She felt a little flutter in her lower belly as his eyes went straight from his tea, to her face. He paused while taking another sip of his tea, then set it down and leaned across the small table that separated them.

“Because, the visit from your parents reminded me of what I was supposed to be doing. I am trying to help you Amelia, because you are hurt.”

“But I -”

“And I _cannot_ guarantee that I will be capable of just sleeping.”

She looked at him as he stared her down, and she started breathing heavy. When did her friend gain these mysterious powers to take her words away and make her thinking stop?

“Haha well sure you could dude! We could pile pillows and blankets between us!”

“My hands would find their way through those...” He seemed to relax and resign himself to his own words. He set his tea down and closed his eyes on a sigh.

She took in a shaky breath and smiled. “Well we could put handcuffs on you! How about that?”

“I am afraid not. I would just use my words to convince you to come to me instead.”

She laughed out of habit, but really wished he would make good on what he was saying. “Well... jeez bro, we could … hmmm”

“This is why I do not join your bed, Amelia.”

“Wait dude... hmm... Ahah! I can wear earplugs! The hero strikes again!” She smiled at him, but one look from him made her want to just pull him to bed, handcuffs and earplugs be damned. However she knew that he was trying not to cause her more stress, so she could wait.

“I do not think so, Amelia.” Oh how many times she had heard those words from him...

“Kiku...” Amelia sobered up for a moment, and stood next to Kiku. She tugged on his arm, and found little resistance as he stood up in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and slowly moved in to kiss him.

He tensed, but leaned in and touched his lips to hers. It was in that moment that Amelia felt him pull her close, and put his all into the kiss. He leaned her over, nearly bending her backwards as he let loose. She pulled away and hissed ever so slightly as her shoulder was not appreciating the angle. He stepped back and bowed his head.

“Gomen nasai, Ameria! This is something I cannot do with you in your condition. I -”

“Kiku-kun... buddy... hush.”She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. Despite resistance at first, she got him to follow after sending a manic grin his way.

She pushed him inside the cabin, and as he stared at the bed, then stared at her, she huffed. He seemed like he had no idea what she wanted him to do, and played the part of a fool to perfection.

He crossed his arms and stood his ground, neutral face at its strongest and directed at her. It took a good twenty minutes before Amelia cracked and finally pushed him towards the bed - or attempted to. She was as weak as a lamb, so she knew that he let her push him, but still was relived when he sat down anyway.

Kiku crossed his arms again however, and stared at her as she tried to lay him back onto the bed. At her every push he would just shrug it off, until eventually he just laid back for her, arms flung out in submission. Amelia pouted.

“You really are mean to me Kiku-kun, you know that?”

“I am not mean... Just trying to not be molested by the United States.” He looked at her, and she could see the edges of a smile. “However, it appears Japan is beaten.” He flung his arms outward, “Do what you will.” His face was the perfect mask of sorrowful resignation, and Amelia just burst out laughing, even as she lay down next to him. She snuggled into his chest, before admitting, “It appears that you have wore down the great country of America. You may be spared this night.”

Readjusting himself higher on the bed, Kiku smiled at her as she crawled up next to him.

“I told you that you needed rest.”

“And I told you that I wanted you next to me as I slept.”

He threw the covers over her and smiled. “Hey, no you didn't.”

She tried to fight the nod as he waited for her response. “...Oh well... Its whataywanted...and stuff...Missed you...”

She held onto his clothes as she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

"China! What do I do? How should I feel? I am so angry! But I have a child with her..."  Chun-Yan heard  Ivan's shaky voice, choked up with rage or perhaps grief. Most likely both. She had been looking over her maps when she got a call from Ivan. well more like nine before she finally answered. 

"What do you mean ' what do I do', aru? Do nothing. Or beat the shit out of America. You could probably win easily too, and besides, she deserves it. What do you want to do?"

"Wait... Chun-yan? You are not mad at me?"

"What do you mean Ivan?"

"I had a child with the enemy..."

"Oh... well..."

 

* * *

_Chun-Yan wasn't really sure why she was invited to this party. As she watched Denmark ply the United States with drinks, she huddled in the corner with her wine glass half full. On the surface, this was supposed to be a meeting of the leaders of powerful countries in an effort to increase relations and ease the cold war tensions, but what it became was a chance for the countries to hang out while the bosses talked about weapons deals. She kept close to her ally, the ends of his scarf brushing the back of her hand as he drank his vodka. It was comforting, but even as she relaxed, she saw Russia tense._

_The poor man - she knew why. As her stomach rolled, he must be feeling it ten times worse._

_It all began with Japan's second bottle of Sake. First he loosened the white jacket he always wore. Then it came off completely. Then with the help of America, he shoved England out of a leather recliner that Japan had said was his. Apparently, he had "claimed it when he last lived in America-san's home". Afterwards he had a third bottle, and he'd began to threaten anyone who would come near the United States, and there were many, because she was the host._

_He had wanted to sing. America did too. So the drunk singing of national songs ensued- and it was torture to her ears. Mercifully, Canada had the good sense to persuade them to stop, but then came the worst part. The part that was causing so much trouble in her chest._

_"America-san is my Ally! Stop trying to show her your 'new weapons plans' in the 'back room'!" Japan yelled at Turkey. Then turned to Greece, who was fast asleep after two drinks. "Greece-san, get Turkey away from my ally!" Greece's eyes opened and then another fight broke out, while Japan grabbed America to him and began to literally pull America up the stairs._

_Come to think of it, there were a lot of suggestive comments thrown to America. At first, Chun-yan figured it to be the alcohol, but when she caught Germany staring wistfully one too many times, she began to doubt her analysis. Italy had even dragged her husband out of the room after she had had enough._

_"Ivan, what do you think is going on with the western capitalists now?" She murmured into his ear and he shivered slightly. It made her grin for just a second. But then a foul look crossed his face._

_"If I am not mistaken, I overheard from India that America is gaining a new state...Hawaii. Who the father will be has yet to be determined, but it will probably be the one who fathered her last bastard child."_

_Suddenly it all made sense to her, and in a rush, she knew why Japan was acting this way. She resolved to watch and see what would develop, so she decided to follow the two a bit after they went up the stairs._

_"Stay here Ivan. I don't want you to see this if it gets ugly." She stood up and set her drink down, and gasped slightly as Ivan caught her hand._

_"Chun-yan... thank you. I don't want to see it if it is the both of them -"_

_"Of course. Say no more."_

_Still her heart gave out a thump when he kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze in thanks. She saw him watch her while he put his drink to his lips, even as she left to go up the stairs._

_The house was so huge, it was like a maze, and she wondered why a western woman would even need so much space. Perhaps it was just because America was so big? Chun-Yan was sure she took a couple of wrong turns, and heard so many couples making love in various rooms, that there was no way she would not hear those moans in her sleep. Finally, she caught the sound of Japan's voice coming from what she assumed was America's bedroom._

_"Please, Kiku-kun, I want you to be the father of Hawaii." Chun-yan knew enough of her little brother's culture to know that America considered herself close enough to Japan to use his real name. That was beyond her and she shook her head as she pressed her ear closer to the door._

_"A-Ameria-chan, you don't know what you are saying..." So Japan was close enough to her as well? What kind of mad world was this?!_

_"I do know, Kiku-kun.  I know that you are such a good father to Alaska, even though she is not your blood. I want to give you a child of your own." Chun-yan was actually grateful that the next sounds were of kissing and rustling fabric, because she didn't know how much she could handle. So Japan was not the father of her recent new blood? Instantly the image of Ivan flashed in her mind, and she wanted to bust down the door and punch both of them in the face. But Alaska couldn't be Ivan's... They were in the middle of the cold war and -_

_"We can't Ameria-chan." She heard panting from Japan beyond the wooden barrier, and felt disgust boil in her belly. She heard the bed creak from the sound of bodies hitting it. Didn't he just say they should stop? She heard more wet noises. Lips on lips. She had to lean away for a moment to not vomit._

_The room beyoned grew quiet until -"Why not? Are you not interested?" She could hear hurt in America's voice, and only wished that the rejection stung harder for her._

_A cough. "I... I cannot. Not with how you feel about Russia-san. You love him still don't you?" Chun-yan heard the rustle of blankets and slid softly to the floor, legs shaking._

_"I will always have a place in my heart for him, but Kiku-kun, you realize that you have a place there as well right? I care deeply for you, you know?"_

_She heard more kisses, and Chun-yan could not decide who was kissing whom at this point. Nor did she want to know. All she could feel was dizziness._

_"Amelia... I would love to have a child with you. But I don't want to ruin things with us together. If we do this, can we be friends no matter what?"_

_Silence. Then a giggle. Kissing. Rustling of blankets. "Always, Kiku..."_

_Chun-yan stomped down the stairs, blood pumping in her body harder and faster as she looked at Ivan. Alaska was not Kikus, but Ivans. When... When... had he been with America? What was he thinking, disgracing his body with that capitalist pig? She thought of Ivan and Amelia, touching, kissing, and -_

_She looked at him with a rage painted on her face, and he responded with a look of confusion. Ivan stood, put his drink down and followed after her as she opened the front door. He reached for her hand and asked what was wrong, but unusually it did nothing to mollify her anger._

_Perhaps it is time she split from him. He had grown too soft towards Capitalism._

 

* * *

 

"I... don't really care that you had a child with her Ivan. Are you certain it is yours?"  Chun-yan was surprised it took as long as it did for him to figure out who the real father was, but then again, he had taken a look at the newborn and as it had black hair, he didn't bother to probe further. To be fair, had she not known the truth, she would not have guessed either.

_"Not Russian enough for me..._ _"_ It had been the last time he'd gotten black out drunk in her home before they had split.

"Yes, I am certain! Alaska even admitted it to me. Chun-yan... _I knew it!_  Ya blyad' I znala! That day when her and I -" 

"Ivan, please do not tell me of your exploits with this ... creature." She wanted to say whore, slut, and many more. But as Ivan's breathing on the other line told her, he was nearly hyperventilating and possibly unstable emotionally. Now was not the time.

"Ah... Da. I apologize Chun-yan. I shouldn't have... said anything." She could hear him sigh over the phone. "Why didn't you come with me? I really wish you were here right now." 

" _I know Ivan_. But you know how busy I am, trying to keep America's war from my borders. It is a tough job..." A heartbeat passed. "But I understand. When you come home, I shall cook you some of my dumplings and we'll talk okay, aru? Just do what needs to be done and get out of there."

"Right, right... " He sighed into the phone and it felt like he was whispering into her ear. "You are a lifeline Chun-yan. I appreciate it greatly." 

She smiled to herself, the fluttering in her chest startling her. She tried however, to sound like she was rolling her eyes when she spoke.  "Yes, I know. Now go out there and get it done, aru! Back to work!" 

She heard Ivan huff a laugh and hang up. Chun-yan smiled as she looked down at her desk. It was like all she could see was Ivan, and not any maps at all. 

 

* * *

 

  It had taken them a day to pack, and a day to fly, so by the time they reached Anchorage, Amelia was exhausted. Kiku noticed how much she leaned on him and how slow she moved. Jet lag also had him fighting to go to sleep as well. But as fate would have it, it was broad daylight, and so that meant business needed to be done.

Kikus heart pounded as he knew that he would get into a fight very soon. He had been told by Amelia that Russia may not care too much about Alaska. But he was not as hopeful as she was. He kept his katana on him, and Amelia didn't say a word. Amelia wore her bomber jacket and was actually wearing pants today, but still shivered next to him.  Wrapping an arm around her, Kiku listened to people on the street as they waited for a cab to take them to their fates. They were scared, furious, and bad-mouthing China. 

Things were most definitely worse than he thought. 

The ride there was silent except for the radio. Kiku listened as Amelia took out her gun and checked to make certain it was loaded.

_The C.I.A.suspects the hacks as originating from the Chinese Communist Party. More on that as the story develops.  Some had suspected Russia as an origin for the destruction of the national nuclear defense systems, but as news of aid from the Kremlin spreads, and as evidence for others mounts, people are now certain of the country's innocence. However, as it stands, the AA guns didn't realize the bomb had been for them until it was on top of them, and we havent had a difinitive answer as to who did it. Our hearts go out to all those who died in the blast... More on Alaska's new oil crisis coming up._

Kiku froze at the mention of China, and he looked at Amelia, noticing her trying to keep her fury in check. No doubt she could feel the people's anger ten times stronger in her own country. As she checked and re-checked her gun, he knew that she was nearly boiling over. She didn't even try to hide it behind "the American Smile". She knew that he would see through any smokescreen she put up.

"Amelia-chan, we don't have to meet with Russia if-"

"Yeah Kiku, we do. There is a whole lot of work to do after as well."

He nodded as she leaned her head against the glass of the window. He wondered if he should touch her, as he felt like comforting her through this. It usually had a calming effect on her, but women were fickle things, and her rage was painted on her face. He decided that if she had wanted his touch, she'd have leaned against him instead.

It was not long before she stepped out of the cab, and leaned against the door. She threw some money at the cab driver as Kiku shouldered their bags. He was surprised at how light they were to him, but they had been in a hurry...

"Ah! Privyet America! The mother of my child arrives! Tell me, how are the nuclear wounds doing?" Kiku grit his teeth and was stunned at how hard it was to remain polite. He saw their cab driver speed off as Russia's deadly aura reached him. He was rocking on the porch, smiling,swinging and drinking a cup of tea. If it were any other country but Russia...

He stood next to Amelia and noticed her angry face losing some strength. "Look Russia... can we talk inside? It is cold out."

"Oh Da! We shall argue in front of the children! Ah, such a common thing among parents these days yes? So many parental memories I have yet to have of my daughter."

Kiku felt a chill down his spine as he followed Amelia quietly, letting her take the lead. She was almost shrinking in her jacket, and he noticed that her legs were shaky. Was she in pain? Her face conveyed as much, but 

He wanted to ask but... 

"And the surrogate arrives, behind her as per ususal. Tell me, do you always act like the dog, or does she let you be the master behind closed doors?" Russia smiled and hit it behind his scarf.

Kiku stood still and stared quietly, refraining from speaking. Russia had his throat covered by a scarf, and wore thick clothing. But he also held a hot cup of tea. Kiku quickly assessed whether or not he could knock the cup into his face and then end his life in one draw of his sword, or if it would take a bit more time to...

"Hey! Knock it off Iv-Russia! Your beef is with me!" 

"Oh I know it America. I know it. That is why my boss has moved on to California, and the states have gone up into the rooms. We have much to discuss." Russia held the heavy wooden door open for Amelia, and even Kiku could see the demonic aura looming as she walked past him. 

He followed Amelia in and felt Russia's eyes on the back of his neck. Every moment and every movement felt strained as he set the bags down and removed his shoes. Russia did the same, but Amelia just wandered in, trailing snow in behind her. She seemed to float up the stairs in a daze and he wished to follow and see his adopted daughter's condition. However politeness dictate that he have their guest take a seat and boil some tea. He heard Amelia shout and felt his chest constrict.

Kiku new the damage had to have been terrible. The damage alone to Nagasaki and Hiroshima were devastating and they had to live with the scars, as did he. He nodded to Russia as the towering man smiled and took his seat. Russia would wait, and it made Kiku's hands clench and the muscles in his neck tense. It would only be a matter of time until Kiku's cool was blown straight out of the water.

As they reached the landing of the stairs, Amelia froze, her eyes locked on the stairs and hall above, her daughter just beyond. Kiku could feel both her shivering, and Russia's eyes on the pair of them. Kiku wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, her arms both holding onto him and the railing for support. "Amelia, I am here for you; you can do this..." He whispered in her ear. 

"I'm... afraid Kiku." She looked at him, her eyes swimming. He looked her over, at her scars which were hidden under her bomber jacket, at the slump of her shoulders. Her confidence, her strength were gone - however Kiku knew that her confidence was always a mask and her strength had been burned away in nuclear fire. 

Kiku and Amelia took a step forward in tandem, Russia's vitriolic gaze forgotten as they moved together. As they took the journey upwards, time seemed to slow, as did his heart rate. Everything seemed to come together for him, and a feeling of peace overcame him as Amelia leaned into him. 

_I need to protect her; I will always be there for her._ His thoughts stunned him, but very quickly they made sense as he recalled how long they'd known each other. Amelia was less than a hundred when she landed on her shores, and they'd been _deeply_ embedded in each others lives since. As they approached the door, he put his hand on his - well his best friends hand really - and stilled it from opening the door. "Amelia-chan..." He met her eyes, confusion filling them. "Amelia... When we get the chance - we need to talk. I have some things to ask you." 

"Of course Kiku. Is everything okay?" Concern filled her eyes as she whispered to him,careful not to potentially disturb Alaska. 

He looked to the door as he opened it, seeing the gentle Alaskan sun filter through the windows as his daughter lay in her bed. "Yes, I'm sure It will be."

Alaska turned in her bed and opened her eye, the other unable to open due to scarring. "Dad? Mom? Is that you?"

Kiku and Amelia both forgot the other country downstairs and went to hug their child.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuso= Damn  
> Hayaku=Hurry
> 
> So here we are, another Japan/Fem! America fanfic - wait, there aren't that many of these. WHY? Anyway, I felt the need to add to this fandom, so here we are! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> And fun little fact, America and Japan do have a defense treaty - though I like to think we'd kick ass for eachother without it. I admit I found it funny when North Korea fired the missile that landed so close to Japan. I like to imagine that Japan would be glaring at North Korea as America stands behind Japan with a manic grin, wide eyes and a very, VERY big gun.
> 
> Anyway I intend for this to be a shorter fic, but with me, whose to say? Ja ne!


End file.
